My Knight, My General, My King
by Large H
Summary: A story based on the events of svtfoe up until sad teen hotline except that the portals still work and that we are now seeing how things play out from here. However, time skip kind of, our heroes have dealt with Mina and the rest of the Solarian warriors and now they face the rest of their lives. The story will contain time travel, knights, war, adventure, and lots of Starco!
1. Prologue

prologue … Thing, maybe, IDK.

Welp here is another svtfoe fanfic and like most of the fanfics out there it will focus on Starco so yea!

But I'm going to clarify a couple of things

First off, season four finale didn't happen the show stops at sad teen hotline after Star and Tom break up but the portals still work so Star and Marco just hang out afterwards, maybe. :3

Next. Eclipse realized at her coronation that Star is the rightful heir of the throne of Mewni and that Moon shall for the time being be queen and plus Eclipsa just wanted her family and retires to a life of ease. I know it seems like a back track on the season 4 progress but overall I disliked season 4, I enjoyed some episodes and other episodes were just unneeded.

So on to my version of season 4 / the future of svtfoe

Also disclaimer, I'm sorry if the story seems to be using ideas from other fanfics. I've read so many that I don't know canon from fanfic. XD

Also, Also small detail, this is not a one shot it will become a story over time but, i'm in college/high school so do not expect updates often and it may be dropped at sometime. IDK

Disclaimer **I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO IS THE NEW IDEAS I BRING FORWARD. OKAY! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good Morning Marco!" A voice yelled that instantly woke a young teen who was sleeping after a long day of training. "Star is this really necessary?" Marco finally opened his eyes to see a young blonde girl laying next to him of his bed. "Course it is silly, You always get up late!" "Star what time is it." Marco could see that it was still dark outside his room and was skeptical about the need to get up?

"Ooo... you know about six in the morning."

"Star do you really need me right now I'm really tired from training with the knights yesterday." Marco sighed and rolled out of bed. "Marco you are my knight, your on call 24/7." Star blushed when she realized Marco wasn't wearing an undershirt. Marco had grown up quite a bit in the past year. He had added 5 inches to his height and his abs were starting to comeback after all the training.

"Star you in their, Mewni to Star, HELLO Star?" star snapped out of her haze and looked Marco in the eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" "You spaced out like always." she gave him a confused look "What do you mean like always." Marco took a deep breath and then began to speak. "Star whenever I'm around you doing work or with my shirt off you get all googly eyed at me." "Yeah, so what? Your abs are starting to return and you look good so a bestie can stare at her friend if she wants."

"Whatever you say Star I'll see you later. I've got to go to the barracks and help the knights with training." Marco sighed and put on his Knight uniform.

Unlike most mewmen attire, Marco wore his usual red hoodie that had been redesigned to incorporate amor and padding for combate. The hoodie also had a star design over the right breast piece and the Mewni insignia on the left along with gauntlets that helped him control his movements. Marco also sported a pair of black jeans that had armor incorporated into them. He now wore large black boots that were also agile enough for him to keep his standard fighting style.

Marco then walked behind Star and grabbed his dimensional scissors off the nightstand and swung the scissors in the air, the scissors transformed into his broadsword. (refer to morning marks designs.) Marco then pulled his sheath out from under his bed and buckled it to his jeans,

"Whoa… I didn't realize how much of a knight you look like now." Marco blushed at the comments and replies, "Well I am a knight so it is best to look the part. I will see you later Star."

As Marco was getting ready to leave when a portal opened up behind Star and Marco. Two figures stepped out of the portal and pulled the two young teens into the dimensional portal.

Marco looked around the area that they had been pulled into. The room was large and looked like bedroom. The bedroom had a large bed, posters, a large tv, other random knickknacks and pictures of what looked to be him and Star.

However, Marco did not recognize the pictures and had no memory of the events in the pictures. There was one that looked to be graduation and one that looked like Stars coronation. Standing in the corner of the room were two figures that looked to be older version of themselves looking back at them.

The Man looked to be about 6,4 with broad shoulders and a very muscular build. The man wore a vest that displayed his rank and what looked to be medals of honor. The figure also had a red jacket underneath. His jeans were black in color and he wore the same boots Marco had on except for the fact that they looked to be bigger than his. The man also had Marcos signature scissor blade and sheath although the sheath now had black leather and gold buttons, giving it a more royal look. The woman wore a dress similar to Stars blood moon ball attire but the dress had been updated and made more regal. The figure also had a crown on her head that displayed a large pink gem in the middle.

"Sorry to grab you two unannounced like that but, we figured we catch you two early before you begin your day." Both of the figures had large smiles on their faces and were sweating a bit. "So who are you two?" Marco asked already knowing the answer to the question but, Star looked a little confused. "Ooo... we are you from the future. We just wanted to stop you two from accidentally coming to the future at a bad time." Marco couldn't figure out what they mean by that and was at a loss for words.

"What do you mean?" Star asked in confusion. "Well Marco accidentally comes to the future accidentally during train today and you Star somehow manage to come through the portal with him when you go to check on him." Future Star stated without hesitation even though both of them were hiding something.

"So what happens to me and Star in the future?" Marco asked fully expecting them to blow the answer off. "Well, we can't tell you everything but Star you become queen someday and Marco you well, It's best not to say what happens to you." Future Star smiled at both of them and future Marco just sighed knowing what was going to come next.

"So who do we end up marrying in the future?" Star asked hoping it was well… the man standing next to future her. "We can't tell you that. Time space continuum thing and well you know, don't want to give away too much information."

"So why are we here then, at this time rather than later?" Marco asked half worried and half excited. "Well something big is going to happen later today and we wanted to let you know that you should be careful using your scissors." "That's all you drag us here for that!" Marco yelled wishing he could go back to sleep. "Well we also wanted to make sure we were ready for you two so that you didn't find out about what happens." Future Marco winked at them and then pulled out his scissor sword and cut open a portal back to the present. Then Star and Marco were thrown through the portal landing on top of one another.

Back in the future

"Well I'm glad that's taken care of." Marco let go of the breath he was holding, once the portal closed. "Yea but they'll be back soon enough. We better be ready for them in a couple hours." Star also let go of her breath as well.

"So I can't wash this makeup off until later can I." Marco pointed to his cheeks with his right hand. "Not unless you want to give away that secret. Plus if you do than I'll make you wear your crown and your wedding ring." Star teased as she sat down on their bed.

"Ooo… so you want to give away everything don't you?" Marco teased back and laid next to his wife. They sat there preparing for what's next to come.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well that was interesting." Marco sighed and began to get up off Star. "Sorry didn't mean to land on you." Marco laughed trying to put behind him what just happened. Marco began to get back up but Star pulled him back down. "What are you doing?" Star shrugged. "I don't know, after what just happened i'm just glad your still with me after everything we've been through."

"I am two and I will always be with you my princess." Marco blushed at what he just said. "Ooo… really, well my knight we should get going you have to train after all." Marco face turned from happiness to flat out worry. Marco got off of Star and rushed out the door. "I see you at the barracks Star." he yelled as he ran out of the room. "Well I guess I lost my chance to tell him." She whispered to herself as she also got up to head to the barracks.

Marco ran down the beautiful main hall of the castle. After the reconstruction from Meteoras battle the castle had been revamped and redecorated. However the castle looked relatively the same and if someone didn't mention the new decoration you wouldn't notice the changes.

Marco walked past the throne room. Inside the King and Queen sat on their thrones addressing the people of Mewni and other subjects of the crown. The room had been completely rebuild although was relatively the same as before but now had four thrones. One for the queen, one for the king, one for the princess and one for Stars eventually prince. However many people felt that the seat would never be filled given the princess reluctance in finding a suitor.

Marco finally made it out of the castle and into the streets. He walked through the streets and much to his surprise many of the shops were closed for some reason. "Probable getting ready for some event." He muttered to himself as he continued to walk through the crowded streets. Their were pigoats and other weird animals in the street and not to mention the mass amount of people who were in the streets as well. Marco finally made it through the crowd and was at the entrance of knights and guards section of the castle,

However, Marco was still a long way off from the Barracks and training ground. But after making it through all of the knights who greeted him and the cafeteria along with the other rooms of the large building he had finally made it to the barracks and walked inside. There he watched as the knights trained. Higgs was as always showing off her skills by taking on more than one opponent at a time which was but a small feat for Marco,

"Hey Higgs if you want a real challenge face me!" Marco yelled so that everyone could hear. "Yea right loser, your no challenge. The only reason you're even a knight is because your the princesses squire and boyfriend." Marco hissed at this. "I am not her boyfriend for crying out loud! If you call me that one more time i'm gonna... "Your gonna what Marco" Marco instantly turned around to see Star looking at him with a disappointed look in her eyes. "I was going to say lose it but I'll settle for fight you instead." Marco said this as he pointed to Higgs.

"Whatever loser. Let's get this over with." Higgs got into her fighting stance and Marco did the same. Marco pulled out his sword and readied his mind. Higgs charged at Marco but Marco moved out of the way easily. Higgs was caught off guard by the move and rolled on the ground. Marco quickly began to swing his sword in succession causing Higgs to block each move quickly. Both knights where testing their skills and putting each other to their limits but thanks to Marcos light armor and his 16 years of training he clearly had the upper hand. Every swing held more energy than the last. Neither Marco or Higgs could out maneuver the other. Marco had finally gotten tired of the stalemate and drew back his sword. He also backed away from Higgs. Rethinking his approach and finally settling on a new strategy. Marco jumped into the air and slashed his sword in front of her. Marco opened a portal to an unknown dimension. While this was not the desired effect he figured he could work with it.

Marco plunged through the portal to find that he was back in the nether zone. "Why am I here of all places?" he question but was never able to find out the reason because Higgs jumped through the portal as well. "Who are you? You're not the princesses boyfriend I followed in here?" Marco laughed. "16 years will do a lot to a person. Especially one with a debt to repay." Marcos adult voice caught Higgs off guard as he slashed his sword in the air once more creating another portal. "OH no you don't. Your not running this time you little piece of." Higgs was cut off by the sound of metal hitting metal. "Come on Higgs let's settle this here and now." Marco picked Higgs up by the collar and threw her back through the portal.

"So you think you can beat me without your adult body?" Marco only laughed. "I was until that happened." "Whatever you say." Higgs rolled her eyes. Marco quickly pushed Higgs up against a wall and held his blade to her throat. "Yield Higgs, this. is. OVER!" Marco yelled into her ear but Higgs pushed him off sending Marco flying across the room. "NEVER!" Higgs yelled in response.

Marco stood up after being thrown across the training area. His eyes began to glow a deep red his fist glowed with red energy plus his crescent moon cheek marks glowed red as well. "Higgs that's enough call it a draw and this doesn't have to end badly."

Star was shocked to her core. She watched as her best friend began to walk closer to the knight. He was filled with rage and hatred. "Marco Please stop!" she yelled as he walked closer. Marco looked at her with a blank expression on his face. "Star…" He spoke softly but firm though he didn't finish his thought. Marco walked closer to Higgs and stared at her. "So loser do you have the guts to kill me?" Marco laughed. "I'm not going to kill you but I will make your life a nightmare if you threaten me or my princess ever. GOT IT!" Higgs ran at Marco but Marco stopped her sword with his. He then swung his sword once more and a trail of red arched from the blade releasing magic energy. The blade glowed red and hot to the touch. Marco had a smile across his face. "Well well well, whos the loser now. Marco walked up to a petrified Higgs and swung his sword inches away from her face. A portal opened but before Marco could figure out why, Star shoved him through the portal in front of him and she jumped in behind him.

Once again back in the future

"Star why did you shove me back through the portal?" Marco asked. "Because you were going to kill Higgs, why else would I do that?" Star hissed at Marco while also regretting it immediately. "Star I wasn't going to kill Higgs, she needs to be taught a lesson after what she has done and trust me you don't know the half of it. Star listen I only want to protect you." Marco sat down on the large bed in the middle of the room while star paced back and forth around the room."Ooo… great I guess we're back here again." she huffed as she contemplated Marcos actions. "Thank you Marco, I'm sorry about Higgs but you almost killed her. I mean you went all red eyed and hell you even glowed!" Star looked back over at her knight she had tears in her eyes. "Marco if, if I lost you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You can't just go running into battle guns blazing!" Star didn't even know what that meant she had heard it in some move but the look on Marcos face proved that she had worried him.

"Listen Marco during that fight you somehow used magic. Like, you glowed and had magical energy come out of your hands. Hell you're crescent moon cheek marks even came back!"

"Wait what did you just say?" Marco asked confused and worried all at the same time. "Well when you were fighting Higgs. You got shoved across the room and began to glow red. Your pupils even turned red, and your cheeks marks came back as well." Marco looked; beginning to think and process what Star had just said. "You mean I have…"

The door behind them opened and Future Star and Marco stepped into the room. "Did we miss anything, Marco made me his super awesome nachos so we were gone." Future Marco walked over to younger him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, this is good trust me. Future Marco winked and walked back over to his Star.

"So I have the ability to use magic now?" Adult Marco shook his head up and down. "Yes you do and It will be very useful in the future." Young Star looked at Her Marco. "Marco me and Glossaryck can train you and we can learn together." She smiled now realizing that she called him her Marco even if it was only in her head. "Yea Star that would be fun and plus, we can hang out with each other more." Marco was excited about his new abilities even though he was scared about what was to follow.

"So you guys should probably head home now." and with that future Marco cut open a portal and ushered their past selves back through the portal


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The years have all become a blur to me. Between the slaughter of my people to the loss of contact with the outside side worlds. Now it is up to me to restore balance to the multiverse. I'm coming for you Butterfly!" The figure slammed a knife into his chair arm. "They have taken everything. Now they will feel my suffering."

The figure was fuming with anger and looked ready to kill anything that stood in its path. "Um Sir, do you need anything." A small servant asked hoping to help but wish he hadn't spoken. "All I need is vengeance for what they did to my people."

The figure walked over to the servant and grabbed him by the neck. "I'm going to make an example out of you." He smiled a wicked kind of smile. He pushed the servant onto his knees and forced him to look into his pale green eye.

"Your not going to make it out of this room alive. Now servants I want you all to watch!" he examined and every person in that room looked at him with fear in their eyes. "This is what we do to those who don't know their PLACE!"

The figure grabbed the servant and pulled him to eye level. "This will be the last face you ever see." The servant was thrown across the room and into two large doors, You could hear bones crack as the man hit the door. He screamed in pain but the sadistic laugh from what could be presumed to be the king far out weighted the screams of the servant.

"How I have missed that sound!" he exclaimed as he walked towards the servant. "Now bow before your emperor!" the servant had a look of misery and fear all in one. His eyes were filled with tears and when he tried to stand he fell back down face first. "I cant my lord." he whispered, hoping to not upset the emperor. "Well then I guess I'll have to remove you from service." The emperor picked up his servant by the neck and with his other hand he grab the top of his head. The servants neck snapped and his screams stopped. The emperor only laughed at the servants pain. It reminded him of a chicken before its death.

The emperor walked back to his throne and looked back at his servants. "Anyone else dare to interrupt me?" Every servent shook their head so fast that no one need to question. No one was going to be speaking for a very very long time.

The emperor sat in his throne room contemplating the first phase of his plan. The throne room was dark in color and was lit only by a few candles in the large center chandler. The castle itself was in ruins and looked to have been for some time now but to the emperor, it didn't matter. He would have a new castle, a new army, and the butterflies removed from power in only a short amount of time.

The emperor stood from his throne and stared at his surroundings. He began to have what could almost be considered a flashback but he was fully aware of his surroundings.

"What? Why am I back in this place?" He stood in the middle of a barren wasteland watching a battle unfold in front of him. Their were what looked to be monsters and human like creatures on one side and Mewman knights on the other. "Why show me this. I can't watch this again!" He yelled but no one responded.

He watched as what looked to be a butterfly came flying through the air. The woman shot balls of magic towards the monsters. The balls of magic exploded in front of him killing all of those it hits. The blood filled scene was enough to give anyone nightmares. She continued to rain down fire as the knights overwhelmed their foes. The more he watch the angrier he got. He snapped from his thoughts as he heard someone yell. However he couldn't move. The emperor heard a familiar voice that he had not heard in years

"Son, run get as far from this place as possible I'll hold them off!" A dark figured yelled but the face could not be made out. He yelled back "No father I will not leave you, not again. I won't lose you or mother after what happened." Tears fell from his eyes as memories came flooding back into his mind. The death of his mother had lead to this war and revenge was bittersweet after killing Moon's mother. The teen had somehow figured out a away to stop monsters from regrowing appendages. The feat had scared off most fighters and those who stayed were incapable of fighting as well due to fear.

All of a sudden his body begin to move on its own. The teen ran as fast as he could. "Why father? I could have helped. We could have lived and reclaim what should be ours." He finally snapped out of his flashback. The emperor was seated in his throne once again. "ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I failed you father. I must make this right." The emperor walked over to a portrait of what looked to be a happy family. Their three figures in the portrait. All had smiles on their faces and the young child was sitting on the shoulder of his father.

"Those were happier times" The emperor sighed. "I would do anything to go back but that's impossible.

The emperor walked out of the throne room and down a dimly lit hall their he walked into what looked to be a range. Bows and arrows were positioned along the back wall and targets where at the end.

He picked up a bow and arrow and fired it at the target. The arrow flew through the air. It was powerful but graceful. Fire and lighting arced from the arrow. The arrow landed directly in the middle of the target and the target explode in a fire. "I've still got it." He smiled his devilish smile and walked out the room.

He was back in the throne room once again trying to get his mind off the flashback but he kept thinking about it. "Why did I have to see that again?" He was filled with venom and anger once again.

"I need to prepare for what is to come." He pointed to a servant who was at the fair end of the room. "Bring me my map servant." the servant bowed and walked out the room. He ran through the halls and into a small room he grabbed a map off the table and ran back to the throne room.

He placed the map in the hands of the emperor and walked back to his position. "What took you so long?" The servant started sweating beads. The emperor had an evil grin on his face. "Never mind that." He unfolded the map and began plotting points.

"This has to be perfect. I must take every precaution." He sat in his throne room for what must have been hours. If the throne room wasn't already dark you would notice that an entire day had past and that the moon was already high in the sky before the emperor looked up from his plans.

"My father lost most of the army to arrogance and now I must take every precaution to protect my men. Without them my plan will fail." The men had gone through train like never before but the emperor knew that it would be no small feat to take down Mewni without any allies of its own.

The emperor decided it was time for bed he had been planning for hours and need rest. He sat up from his throne and instantly fell back down. Another memory flashed in his eyes

"Listen son. I need you to trust me. Everything will be fine. I may not come back alive but we need to settle this conflict before it gets out of hand." The emperor was once again crying. "I will mother." He responded. That was the last night he saw his mother alive. She was murdered in cold blood by some Mewman bounty hunter that night on her way to settle the rising conflict between Mewni and Camar. The death of his mother led to a full scale war and thousands of needless deaths all because someone had a bounty on his mother's head.

The emperor snapped and punched the nearest wall. The wall was made out of stone but that didn't even faze the emperor. The wall had a hole in it and four large cracks coming from the top and bottom. The emperor stormed out of the room towards his chamber ready for some much needed rest.

Authors Notes!

Welp, We meet our new villain and he has a very troubled past.

I intentionally didn't describe him. Star and Marco will have the honor of doing that

Hope you guys like him. :3 Also that poor servant I feel bad for him.

You wanted Starco fluff. I think not!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well that was eventful." Both of them chuckled at this. "Yes it was wasn't it." Star replied. "So I have magical powers now?" Marco looked down at his hands inspecting them. However, his hands were still the same as they had always been. "I guess you do and that means only one thing." Marco sighed. "Let me guess. More training." Marco frowned at the idea of more training.

"Yes but at least we get to be together more often." Marco frown turned into a smile. "Yea your right. I look forward to that more than anything," Both Marco and Star blushed. "Hey Star. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure ask away." Star was confused why he needed to ask. "Um when you said you were afraid of losing me earlier. I wanted to know why? I get that I'm your best friend but I'm also your knight. Your life comes before all else to me, mi princesa. "Star began to blush. She turned her head the other way so Marco couldn't see but it was obvious

"Marco I told you before that I… I. Star couldn't say the words I see you as a friend not a hero. That wasn't how she felt anymore. She… she loved him more than anyone she has ever loved before. Marco put a hand on her shoulder. "Star I want to tell you something that I was too afraid to tell you before Mina attacked. I can't take the pain I bare by not telling you." Marco took a deep breath and then began to speak. "Star I love you, more than anyone. I am willing to sacrifice my life for you because you mean that much to me. I lost you once and I promised myself to never let it happen again. I've become stronger than I was all those years ago. I quested for 16 years because I would never let you down. You are my everything Star and I love…"

Marco was cut off by Star who had pulled him into a kiss. After what felt like minutes Star let go just enough for the two to breath and began to speak. "Marco I love you. You are the person who inspired me to be me. I can only be myself around you. Marco you understand me more than anyone else. Our souls are bound to one another for pete's sake. I've nearly lost you multiply time before. I will never let that happen again.(**Ooo… but it will.**) Marco you are my sun. I will always love you no matter what happens." Marco pulled her into a kiss this time. Lasting even longer this time. When they finally pulled away. They spoken in unison "I will never let anything happen to you. Hey stop that! No you stop that. Stupid Blood Moon!" They both covered their mouths

"Well that was wild." Star nodded her head. "So are we well…" Star nodded her head again. "Yes Marco we are dating I guess." They sat in silence for a moment. "Took us long enough didn't it." They both smiled. "You want to go get some tacos on earth?" Marco asked hoping she would accept. "That would be great! Wait, like a date?" Marco thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, sure we can just hang out and enjoy some food." Star hugged Marco and kissed him on the cheek. "Now get out of my room so I can change." He nodded and left the room.

Marco made his way back to his room, He walked into his room and sat down on his bed. Marco looked around the room with a perplexed face. "What am I going to wear?" He thought for a moment and then walked over to his closet.

Marco stepped out wearing his usually red hoodie that had been armor plated. A pair of black skinny jeans, some dress shoes, and his chest plate from his armor. Marco looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Tonight is going to be a little wild. I haven't seen my friends in 6 months." Marco picked up his sheath and fastened it to his belt. "I hope tonight doesn't end in disaster or something. That would be my luck." Marco chuckled to himself and then sat back on his bed.

Meanwhile

Star was in her room looking for a dress to wear. "Well I don't see anything in here." She walked out of her closet and thought about what she wanted to wear. "Ooo… yeah I have a magic wand." She pointed her wand in the direction of herself and she immediately changed into a beautiful blue dress that was highlighted by gold accents. The dress reminded her of the Blood Moon Ball even though It was completely different from that dress. "Maybe it's because I'll be with Marco" She thought to herself. Star shrugged and then pointed her wand at her hair. Her hair had been fixed into its normal look. "Well I guess I'm ready." Star walked out of her room and down the hall to Marcos.

"Marco I'm ready for our date!" Marco opened the door and his mouth hung open for a second."Well you look beautiful mi princesa." Star laughed. "You look good but do you think your a bit overdressed for earth?" Marco thought about it for a second and then replied. "The same could be said for you. Plus I'm your Knight I always have to be ready." Marco winked at star and nudged her on the shoulder. The two held hands and Marco opened a portal to earth. "Are you ready?" "Yeah, I think it will be fun. Plus we might me some people we haven't seen in a while." Star response and Marco sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of." Star gave him a weird look. "Really, your the one in the armor and you think that's the weird part about this."

"Fine if the armor is that much of a problem then I'll just leave it." Marco undid the straps of the armor and placed the chest piece on his bed. "Star can you hit me with your wand." A flash of light came from the wand and Marcos cloths transformed. Marco was now wearing a black suit and tie along with dress pants and shoes. "Does this work for you?" He teased. "Yes my knight that is much better." She teased back.

Marco and Star stepped through the portal hand in hand. They step out onto the Diaz household stoop. "We should say hello to my parents before we go. I haven't seen them in at least a mouth." Star nodded and they walked in together.

"Hello anyone home?." Marco looked around the house. They heard footsteps from upstairs. Angie and Rafael came running down stairs. "O mijo, we are so glad your back!" Rafael and Angie hugged them both. When Rafael let go, Star and Marco where gasping for air. "Good to see you to dad." Marco looked over at Star who had a huge smile on her face. She missed them as much as he did. "So what has been going on with you two?" Marco and Star both laughed. "A lot." They both said in unison.

"Well you have to tell us then." Angie smiled and looked at the two teens. "Where do we even start." Star took a deep breath and then began to explain the past 6 months. "Well first off, Marco became my knight and my protector. Then Mina a ptsd induced soldier from days of old tried to take over Mewni and overthrow Eclipsa. We defeated Mina thanks to my butterfly form and my overpowered magic beam thing." Marco tapped Star on the shoulder. "I think I will explain the rest," Star nodded and Marco begin to speak.

"Well first off I went back to the nether zone with Hekapoo for some mission. The mission lasted over a year. Which equates to about 30 seconds earth time. The entire mission was just a test to see my worthiness of becoming both the protector of the princess and the representative of the knights for the Magical High Commission. After that I began training and have been doing that for the past 4 or 5 months." Marco thought about the next part carefully not wanting to frighten his parents.

"Then earlier today this happened." Marco held out his right hand and balled up his hand. He closed his eyes and his hand began to glow a velvet red. He opened his eyes and his parents looked on confused. "So… what does this mean?" Angie asked wondering what it meant. "Well apparently thanks to the Blood Moon Ball and my exposure to magic through Stars wand. I gained the ability to use Magic. That isn't even the only thing that happened today. We also met our future selves."

"Wait what? You met your future selves. Did you learn anything about them?" Angie asked now more confused than before. "Well no not really, they planned everything out and removed all important details from our encounter. The only thing we know is that Star becomes queen. That's about it." Star looked at Marco and frowned. "You're forgetting one more thing my Knight."

"And what might that be?" Marco thought about it for a second and realized what he was forgetting. Marco leaned in and kissed her on her forehead . "Sorry mi princesa, That concept is still very new to me." Star leaned in and gave him a hug. "It's fine Marco, it new to me as well." Star kissed him on the lips as Angie and Rafael looked on confused but happy all at the same time. "So… you are dating now?" Marco was a little sheepish. "Yes we are that happened after we got back from meeting our future selves.

"So who confessed to who?" Star and Marco gave the two a confused look. "Why does that matter." Angie gave them a plain stare. "Just tell us who confessed to who." Marco sighed and then began to speak. "I guess I did." Rafael jumped from his seat with joy. "Yes, I told you honey!" Angie reached into her pocket book and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and placed it into Rafael's hands.

"Did you two seriously bet on who would confess first?" Angie nodded her head. "Whatever we're leaving." Marco grabbed Star by the hand gently and they walked out the door. "let's hope the rest of tonight goes better than this."

**Authors notes!**

**Here's your fluff. It's not much but it gets better!**

**There's always a bet going on.**

**The next chapter will more or less be my take on Britta's Tacos**

**Lastly this was probably the hardest chapter to write mainly because I had no idea what to do. Even though the last chapter was me make it up as I go. Mina was going to be the main villain but I felt like I need something different.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Star and Marco walked into Britta's Tacos hand in hand. "You ready for our first official date?" Marco asked hoping she would say yes. "Of course I am and we might even get to see some of the people we haven't seen in mouths."

"Yea that would be nice but I'm glad we're together." Star smiled and blushed so hard she had to hide her face. "Your to sweet safety kid." She teased. "I'm a misunderstood bad boy." He teased back. "Whatever you say knight." Star rolled her eyes at his response.

"Okay , I'm going to go get some tacos you stay here." Marco stood up and walked over to the counter. He looked at the cashier. "What Sensei why are you working here?" Sensei shrugged and gave Marco a weird look. "I've worked here for the last year dude. You would know that if you hadn't up and left." Marco shrugged. "Yea, sorry about that. Mewni was where I needed to be. Plus I really haven't had time to do anything as of late." Sensei looked at Marco and shrugged. "Dude it's fine. What can I get for you?" Marco thought about it for a second. "Um… Four tacos and two drinks." Marco handed Sensei the cash and walked over to the table.

"Here you go Star." Star took the two tacos and thanked Marco. They sat at the table eating their tacos in peace until a friendly dark hair girl walked up. "Hey guys long time no see." Marco turned around to see Janna waving at them. "Hey Janna!" Star called out and Marco looked away knowing that she would probably try something funny. "How are you guys?" Star though about it for a second and then replied. "Where doing good considering everything that has happened in the last year." Janna just stared at Star. "Like what exactly."

Star blushed a bit. "Well… we stopped Mina from killing all monsters. Marco went on a quest, we met our future selves and we finally got together." Star leaned over and kissed Marco on the cheek. "So you guys did all that in a year?" Star nodded. "And you met your future selves? What was it like?" Star thought about it. "Uneventful really they hid most of the good surprises from us."

"Time paradox I imagine." Marco chimed in. "Yea fair enough I guess." Janna responded and then left to go get some food of her own. Alfonso and Ferguson showed up next. "Hey you two when did you guys get back in town." Marco stood up and walked over to his friends. "We just got back about an hour ago. We can't stay long." Ferguson shrugged. "That's too bad Marco." "Yea between knight training, magic training and Star. I don't really have time for much else." Alfonso respond. "Well maybe we can get together some other time." Marco nodded. "That would be nice. I've had an eventful past couple months." "So what is going on with you and Star?" Alfonso and Ferguson asked.

"Well me and Star defeated Mina after she tried to destroy all monsters, Eclipsa gave the throne back to the Moon. I went on a quest to prove my worth, me and Star met our future selves and me and Star are dating." Alfonso and Ferguson hugged Marco. "Well congrats bro but how do you think Jackie will respond to all your adventures and you the fact that you are dating Star?" Marco rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know." Alfonso and Ferguson both looked at each other and then back to Marco. "Dude you might want to think about it. Who knows what she might think. Since you kind of left her to go to Mewni and all."

Marco now looked really sheepish. "I guess you're right maybe I should apologize to her after what I did." Marco sat back down next to Star. Star looked at Marcos worried face. "You'll be fine Marco." Marco nodded.

Then Mr. Crandall walked up and ordered some tacos. He noticed Star and Marco sitting at a table and walked over. "Hello Marco, How have you been?" Marco gave Mr. Crandall a death glare. "Fine Mr Crandall after you tortured me for not choosing a lifelong post!" Marco was visible mad. "What are you talking about Marco I have no idea what a life long post even is. " Marco rolled his eyes. "Yea sure you don't." but the conversation was cut short as the sounds of a skateboard could be heard behind the group.

"Hey Marco how have you been?" Standing behind the group a tall blonde head girl with a blue accent in her hair stood looking at Marco and Star. "Jackie? I've… I've been doing pretty good." Marco stammered to think of anything else, Jackie blushed. "You are still as funny as ever." then another girl appeared next to Jackie. "Marco this is Chloe, I met her while I was in France. She wanted to come back and experience Echo Creek life." Marco shook Chloe's hand. "Nice to meet you." **(French accent) **"Nice to meet you as well."

"So Marco what have you been up to?" Marco sighed, this was the four time he's had to explain in the past 2 hours. "Well I guess I'll start from the beginning." Marco took a deep breath and then started. "Well first off I became a knight, no thank you Mr. Crandall." Once again Marco gave Crandall a death glare. "Then me and Star saved Mewni from Mina. She got the bright idea to try and kill all monsters." Star yelled out "**But we stopped her."** (Stars scary voice) Everyone backed away except for Marco who just hugged her. "Then after that I went on a quest to prove my worth as the protect of the princess and representative of the knights for the Magical High Commission. After I succeed I mainly trained like the rest of the knights until today where me and star were sucked through a portal and met our future selves. After that I nearly killed one of the very disobedient knights. We met our future selves again and I confessed to Star."

Everyone had a face of disbelief. "So all that happened in less than a year?" Marco nodded. "Yea pretty much but I've had fun and I enjoy protecting mi princesa." Star nugged Marcos arm. "You forgot one more thing my Knight." Marco shot Star a worried yet forgetful glance. "What did I forget this time?" Star pointed to her cheek marks. "Ooo… yeah that."

"What do you mean that." Jackie asked. Marco balled up his fist and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes once again his hand was glowing red. Star hugged Marco tighter and Marco chuckled. "Earlier today I figured out that I can use magic. We think it's because of the Blood Moon ball because me and Stars souls are literally bonded and the fact that I was exposed to the magic wand when I saved Star from the realm of magic." Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor but before anyone could ask a question a portal opened up behind them. Marco and Star turned around. "Ooo… let me guess It's our future selves." Marco looked at the portal and stood up. A demon with fire on its head stepped out with a pair of scissors in hand. "Hey muscles I need you for something." Marco begrudgingly walked up to the demon. "What do you need me to do this time Hpoo." Heakapoo slapped Marco on the back of his head. Marco hissed in pain. "Don't call me that!" Marco laughed even more.

"Everyone this is a colleague of mine." Everyone was once again in disbelief. Jackie finally cleared her throat and asked. "Who is that?" Marco walked back over to the table. "This is Heakapoo. She's the one I spent 16 years tracking down and the one I went on a quest to prove myself before the Magical High Commission. Plus she's also a good friend of mine." Heackapoo walked over to Marco and grabbed him by the tie. "Listen Muscles we need to go. Talon got captured trying to help fix a problem with the dimensional rift." Marco sighed. "Do you really need me right now." Heackapoo began to yell. "YES I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" Marco looked back at Star. "Sorry, I guess this problem can't wait." Marco pulled out his dimensional scissors and swung them through the air. The scissors turned into his broadsword. "Okay I'm ready. But when your finished can I talk to you about something."

Marco and Heackapoo walked through the portal and stepped out into a vast desert wasteland. "So why am I here exactly?" Heackapoo sighed and then gave Marco a small smile. "Talon was captured and brought to a prison somewhere in the never zone." Marco smiled. "Like old times my friend." Marco whistled and moments later Nachos came flying in landing next to him. "Good to see you two Nachos." Nachos licked his face and Heackpoo hopped onto the dragon cycle. "So where is the prison." Heackpoo pulled out a map and pointed to a large Mountain formation in the middle of the desert." Marco nodded.

After an hour of flying Marco and Heackapoo had made it to the prison. The prison was inside a large rock formation that covered all entrances. The towers and other buildings were camouflaged by the sand and rocks. "Marco we need to get talon out of their and we need to do it fast." Marco cracked his knuckles and his neck. "This should be easy, I spend a year locked in here during the first few years of my quest." Marco walked up to the main gate and allowed the energy to flow through his hands. Marco punched the gate and the door flew off its hinges. "Don't question it." Heackapoo had a look of surprise and disbelief on her face.

After defeating most of the guards by either just punching them once in the stomach or simply karate chopping them on the back of the neck. Marco and Heackapoo made their way to Talons chamber. Once again Marco ripped the door off its hinges and threw the door to the side. "Talon you okay?"

"Yeah bro I'm fine." The group walked out of the prison. Talon was sent back to their favorite bar. "Heackapoo can I talk to you about something." Heackapoo grabbed Marco by the arm and looked him in the eyes. "It better be about your magical ability!" she yelled back. Marco nodded and cut open a portal to the forage. "Listen Hpoo, I need your help to improve my scissor blade. I fear that due to the amount of heat that is produced from well my magic that I could melt the blade." Heckapoo once again had a dumbfounded look on her face. "How the hell did you get magic abilities."

"Well between the Blood Moon ball and me using Stars wand to get her out of the magic realm I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier." Heackapoo slapped him across the face. "This no time to joke. Give me your scissors." Marco handed Heackapoo his scissors and she walked over to the forge. She took out a tool that was used to engrave words or letters into scissors. It took about 20 minutes for her to write down whatever she was doing. Once she was finished she passed the scissors back to Marco. The scissors now had a long line of text engraved on them. "It reads - The rightful owner of the blade shall have the ability to bend fire and magic at will, so long as they shall live." Heackapoo gave Marco a knowing glance. "You and your princess are the only ones who can use it. It takes extra carving to have more than one wielder but I owe you one so it seems fair." Marco nodded and they shared goodbyes. Marco pulled the scissors out and cut open a portal.

Marco stepped back through and his friend where all still in the same place he left them. They even had the same look on their faces when he left. "Marco why are you back already and why are you in that weird clothing?" All of them asked except for Star who already knew the reason. Marco sighed and then began to explain. "In the never zone time works differently their. I was gone for a day their and here I was gone for a second and as far as the clothing goes this is what I wear when I'm in the never zone."

Star walked up to Marco and pulled him into a hug. "Come on, let's go home. We have had an eventful day." Marco sighed. "You don't even know the half of it." They both laughed. "Now come on my knight let's go home and eat some nachos!" Star and Marco walked through the portal.

**Authors Notes**

**Welp that was an eventful chapter.**

**I hope you don't get bored of Marco describing the past year. I got bored of writing it. XD**

**FREFERNA2008 - Yea Mina was kind of a bad villain plus I feel like destroying magic was the dumbest decision ever made but whatever.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - everything is pretty much planned out. Basic concepts for each chapter. The only thing I don't know how to do is time skips but that shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Plus time is about to pick up to one chapter being equivalent to at least one day.**

**What will happen next who knows! Ooo… wait I do! Anyone every read their own fanfic and ask "What! why isn't the next chapter posted."**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two brown eyes fluttered open to a sight that was both common but new to them. Their in the young teens lap lay a young blonde girl still asleep after the events of the day before. Marco yawned quietly and looked around the room. Both teens were laying on a couch in the living room. The room was similar to the Diaz household living room but also change quite drastically.

The room now had a larger couch in it, two large chairs and a large TV in front of them. Star had made the room for Her and Marco so that they could enjoy their friendship Thursdays like they use to back on earth.

Marco stayed on the couch looking at her beautiful yet tired face. Marco wished for it to never end but it dawned on him that he had training. Marco thought to himself "Welp great, I guess life always moves on," Marco sighed and laid there for a few moments until the blonde girls eyes fluttered open. She yawned

Marco still staring just wrapped his arm around her and whispered. "Good morning mi princesa." Star sat up and pulled Marco into a hug. "Good morning Marco!" Marco gasped for breath. "Thanks Star, so you ready to begin the day?" Star nodded. "Okay you want me to go make some breakfast?" Star nodded again. "That would be great Marco!" Marco walked out of the room.

Marco walked down to the largest of the four kitchens of castle. The chef of the kitchen had given Marco a small work station that he could use when ever he pleased. This was mainly because Marco preferred to cook his food himself.

Marco walked over to his station and got out the needed ingredients to make Star her favorite food. After ten to 15 minutes the food was done and he returned to the living room. "Aw Marco you shouldn't have. You made my favorite." Star ran up to Marco and gave him a hug along with a kiss on the cheek as he set a plate of pancakes on the coffee table. "No problem Star, Sorry but I have to go get ready for training." Star shot Marco a sad look that caused Marco to frown. "Sorry Star but I have to train other wise I can't protect you." Star gave him one more hug before he walked out of the room.

Marco once again was in his room trying to decide what to wear. Marco looked around the room and decided to just wear his normal clothing that he always wears to training. Marco put on his armor plated hoodie and pants. He grabbed his boots and sword. "I guess this will have to do for now." Marco walked out of his room.

Marco passed by the throne room and noticed a distinct lack of foreign dignitaries or townspeople. Marco walked into the room and bowed before Queen Moon and River. "Good morning my queen and king." Moon waved at Marco. "Marco, there is no need for you to be formal with us your Stars most trusted adviser and best friend. You are almost family dear." Marco blushed at how upfront the Queen was. "Thank you Moon but there's one more title to add to the list." Moon looked at Marco with a confused face. "And what might that be Marco." Marco thought about it for a second before replying. "I think it's best for Star to tell you." Moon nodded and waved goodbye to Marco knowing that he probably had training to get to.

Marco walked out of the front gates of the castle and into the streets of Mewni. Their he saw the usual pigoats and other animals. Marco also noticed that all the shops where open this time and that the streets were busier than usual. Marco finally makes it to the knights barracks.

Marco walked through the maze of rooms until he reached the training room. Their Higgs and the rest of the knights were waiting . 'What took you so long loser." Marco rolled his eyes at Higgs comment. "I was making breakfast for the princess." Higgs walked up to Marco and gave him a glare. "So you put off training just to make your girlfriend some breakfast." Marco shrugged his arms. "Yeah pretty much." Higgs was taken back by this. "What no comment on me calling the princess your girlfriend. Tired of hearing it?" Higgs smiled but Marco just laughed. "Yeah no comment other than it's a fitting title now."

Higgs was taken back by the statement. "So… you and the princess are dating now?" Marco nodded his head. Higgses eyes filled with rage. "Of course you would. I should have known you would have tried to use the princess to try and get above everyone. Hell you were already trying." Higgs unsheathed her sword and swung it at Marco. All Marco could do was stare in horror as Higgs got visibly more angry. "Higgs what the hell are you talking about?" Higgs didn't even respond she just continued to strike at Marco. Higgs finally landed a swing and blood splatter from his left arm. Marco eyes went red and his hand glowed read once again. Marco grabbed Higgs by the throat and pushed her up against a wall. "Higgs Stop your going to do something you'll regret." Higgs just smiled. 'I'm the one who's going to regret it? NO Marco you will regret it!"

Higgs grabbed Marco by the arm and threw him on the ground. Higgs sliced Marcos torso and arms repeatedly until Macro shot off a large ball of red energy. The blast pushed everyone in the area back. Marco quickly pulled out his sword and transformed them back into scissors. Then Marco quickly cut the air and jumped through a portal. Marco closed the portal right as Higgs had jumped at him. Marco breathing heavily slowly took in his surroundings.

Marco was in a red room with a large bed, a TV and a bunch of video game related items spread throughout the room. On the bed lay a demon teen who looked at Marco with a worried face. "Marco what's wrong? Are you Okay!" Tom rushed over to Marco and put his injured arm on to his shoulders. Marco looked at tom with a beaten face. "I'm fine Tom, nothing that I can't walk off." Tom gave Marco a worried look. "Dude look at yourself! You are fare past fine, you look like you just went through a blender." Marco laughed at the comment. "Hey Tom do you know anything that could heal my wounds." Tom thought about it for a second before speaking in some form of latine. The room begin to shake and Marcos cuts begin to glow a dark red. The wounds burned and sizzled as they healed.

"Thanks Tom that feels a lot better." Tom nodded and then looked Marco dead in the eyes. "So… who did this to you." Marco took a deep breath. "Higgs, one of my fellow knights did this because apparently she thinks I'm using Star as a way to benefit myself." Tom shot Marco a confused look. "What makes her think that." Marco shrugged. "I guess the fact that, When she asked me why I was late. I responded by telling her I made Star breakfasts and she then she barked. "So you were making breakfast for your girlfriend." Tom didn't flinch at Marco for saying that last bit so he continued.

"I then responded with. Yea pretty much." Marco continued to think and then settled on what to say."Somehow that made her snap and she started to jump to the conclusion that I was only using Star to better myself." Tom looked at Marco to make sure he was okay and then asked. "So… are you and Starship dating." Marco nodded his head and tom ran up to him and patted him on the back. "Took you long enough." Both friends smiled and continued to talk for awhile. "Please don't tell Star. She already has enough to worry about. She has the kingdom, her parents, monster equality and so much else. I feel that I'm already asking so much of her."

"Okay bro I won't tell but if that happens to you again you better tell her." Marco shrugged. "I can't, this is something I need to face on my own and Star has to train me so she has enough on her plate." Tom thought about what Marco just said. "What do you mean by train you." Marco sighed and then let the energy flow through him. His hands glowed red and his eyes shined a dark red as well."

"Marco you… you can use magic!" Marco nodded. "Well you just keep coming up with surprise don't you." Both Marco and Tom laughed. "Before you go I want to tell you something." "What is it Tom?" "Listen Marco a wise friend once said "Duty before self" but you also must remember that you have limits. Promise me and everyone, that you will take care of yourself." Marco sighed. "Tom I will, I promise." Marco took out his dimensional scissors and walked back through a portal.

Marco stepped back out into the castle. He was in the living room but it was missing one very important thing. Star was missing, she had probably gone and gotten ready for the rest of the day and she was probably preparing for training.

**Authors Notes**

**That's another chapter finished! Poor Marco he had to deal with Higgs and the other knights didn't even help. **

**The knights will get what's coming to them along with a lot of other people very soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Star watched as Marco walked out the door to get ready for his daily training. She sighed to herself and began to ponder what to do next. "I guess I better go get dressed." Star walked out the door and headed to her room. Once she was inside she decided to take a nice long shower and get ready for the day ahead.

After a half an hour Star had gotten dressed and sat on her bed trying to figure out what to do before Marco returned to start their first day of training. As Star was sitting on her bed she received a call from Moon. Star ran to the Mirror and answered. "Hi mom, what do you need me for today?" Moon sighed and then began to speak. "Well I just finished talking to Marco, He was in a hurry but said something funny. He said you gave him a new title and that I should talk to you about it first." Star chewed on her wand for second. "Did he really." Star laughed and then looked back at her Mother. "Well mom if you must know... "

Star was interrupted by Moon. "Dear you know I've been thinking for the past while that you really need to find a suitor. Your 16 now and the kingdom really needs its princess to be ready for the throne." Star mouth dropped and formed an ~O~ shape. "MOM." Star snapped her mother from her thinking. "First off, if you would just let me finish! Second off, Why do you bring this up now!" Moon was about to respond but Star beat her to it. "If I could have finished. I would have told you that me and Marco are dating!"

Moon was speechless to say the least. After she finally processed everything Moon broke the silence. "Well it took him long enough." Both Star and Moon laughed. "I'm happy for you Star but I'm not sure how the other royals are going to feel about it." Star smile turned to a frown. "I know my duty to the kingdom goes above all else but Marco is the only person who has ever made me feel so happy." Moon sighted. "Well it's a good thing that he's a knight and has many large accomplishments under his belt. It should be easier to sell him then others." Star smiled. "Thanks mom." Moon smiled back. "Marco is basic family Star. He has been their for not only you but all of us and he looks out for the kingdom like any good King would." and with that the call ends.

"Well I'm glad moms happy. At Least she will stop bugging me about finding a suitor." Star walked out of her room and down to a small training area that she and Glossaryck had used when she first started to learn magic. "Well I guess Marco will be here soon."

After about half an hour Star was tired of waiting and she walked but inside to find Moon in her office. "Hi Mom, how's it going." Moon didn't even look up from the pile of paperwork she was reading. "Good dear, by the way, next week will be the prince ball so You and Marco must attend." Star felt like she had been hit by a train. "What! You want me and Marco to go to the prince ball. Mom it's to early for that." Moon finally looked up. "Dear you have been with Marco for the past 3 years, I don't see him leaving you anytime soon." Star sighed. "Yea but I don't know if he's ready for all of that. Your kind of throwing him in head first don't you think. Moon thought about it for a second. "Star what does that even mean."

"Never mind, that do you think Marco is ready for that." Moon nodded. "Star he would do anything for you, he loves you more than you could ever imagine so yes I think he is ready." Star walked out of the room not saying a work. "I can't believe this she is going to scare him away!" Star walked back to the training grounds to find a tall figure in a red hoodie standing in the middle.

"Hey Marco your back from training." Star runs up to the boy and pulls him into a hug. "Yeah Star I was wondering where you were. "I was just talking to mom." Marco nods and kiss Star on the forehead. "You ready to start." Star looks around the training area and then realize one thing is missing. Then a large book comes flying through the castle and lands at the feet of the young teens. "Yea I ready." She replies

"Okay then let's get started. Wait what am I supposed to do anyway?" The book flies open and a blue Man appear. "Well you can start by trying basic spells." Glossaryck looks at Star and Marco with a plain face. "So I just say words and that's all." Glossaryck thinks for a second. "Well to be honest. I have no clue what you do. Have you need to say anything to cast your other spells?" Marco shakes his head. "Well then I guess you don't need to do so."

Marco walks over to one end of the training area and faces a wall. Marco holds up his right hand and aims it at the wall. The hand fires off several blast of red energy leaving the wall in pieces. Marco then faces Glossaryck and pulls his sword from his sheath. The sword glows red and becomes engulfed in flames. In his left hand a shield is formed. The shield is red in color and has a star in the middle along with the Mewman flag as a backdrop.

"Marco that is so cool!" Star runs up to Marco and hugs him. "Star do we have any training dummies?" Star summons four Monster dummies for Marco. "Here you go!" Marco takes his sword and began to swing at the dummies. Each one catches fire immediately and the sword slices clean through. "I don't know if I need the blade to kill but I guess it will do."

"Marco lets spare with each other!" Star yells to get Marcos attention. "Star are you sure we could both get really hurt." Glossaryck steps in and reassures Marco that its fine. "Okay fine I guess."

Marco gets into his usual fighting stance and Star readies her wand. "Narwhal Blast.!" 5 five narwhals instantly shoot across the field. Marco jumps out of the way and points his sword at Star. Flames jet out of the sword. Star breathes heavily as she narrowly dosage the flames. "Two can play at that game Marco!" Star summons a bow and arrow and begins firing at Marco. Marco uses his shield to stop the projectiles. Marco summons a ball of red energy to his hand and throws it at Star. Star jumps out of the way and aims the wand back at Marco. "Super Strawberry Shake Quake." Strawberries fly towards Marco but, Marco easily cuts the Strawberries in half.

"Come on Star you can do better than that!" Marco summons multiply balls of red energy and hurls the balls at Star. Star gets hit by one, and is knocked to the ground. "Winter Storm Hyperglow!" Freezing ice and wind flies towards Marco and cuts him on his arms and legs. He winches at the pain. "OW!" Marco decides to try something new. "Kitten Bomb!" Exploding Kittens fly towards star. "Cool, you can also cast spells." Star avoids the explosion and then yells. "Warnicorn Stampede!" Wild Warnicorn come running through the hole in the wall created by Marco. Marco summons his shield and jumps into the air. The Warnicorn Stampede flies past Marco and he lands mostly unscaved.

"Well I only have one trick left Marco." Star smiles and transformed into her Butterfly form. She yells. "Thermonuclear Butterfly Bla…" Marco cuts her short. "Stop right there, nope I'm not letting you do that. I yield!" Star lands next to Marco and gives him a kiss on the lips. When they part Marco Stares into Stars eyes. She laughs and then punches his arm. "I told you, you can't beat me!"

"I know my limits. Also I don't want to end up like toffee." They both laugh. "I'm not going to kill you. You mean too much to me to be dead!" Marco roles his eyes. "So that was fun but uh Glossaryck do you know of a healing spell that I could use?" Glossaryck sets down his popcorn. "Did you guys have to stop when it was just getting good?" Marco frowns. "You want me to die!" Glossaryck shakes his head. "I'll see what I can do about that healing spell." Glossaryck pulls the book up to his face and starts going through it. "Here try this one." Marco look at the book and reads the spells directions. "Raises his right pointer finger. "Pin point healing." Marcos finger glows a velvet red and he traces his cuts on his arm. The wounds begin to sew themselves back together. 'Thanks Glossaryck." Glossaryck is taken back by his statement. "Wait did you just say thank you." Marco nods. "Well I like this one more than any other student." Marco smiles. "Thank Glossaryck." Star frowns. "What about me!" Glossaryck just rolls his eyes.

"Well I think that's enough for one day Marco. How about we go get some food and just relax." Star used her puppy dog eyes just so Marco would have to agree. "Fine come on lets go get something." The two left the training area and headed towards the kitchen. Afterward they would go watch a movie together and fall asleep on the couch as always.

**Authors Notes!**

**First Week of writing done! Still a few more chapters before we move into the main action and some more plot to set up first as well. Hope everyone is enjoying the story and feel free to suggest ideas of chapters. The story is by no means full planned out. For instance, the only thing that was written in my notes for this chapter was "Star exposes Marco to magic." **

**That's all. - Large H.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Star woke to a sight that was all to common for her. She lay with her head on Marcos chest on the coach. She yawned and looked around the room. "Well I guess I might as well explain to Marco what the princes ball is about." She thought to herself but she was broke from her train of thought by Marco. His eyes slowly opened to see Star staring up at him. "Good morning princess." Star giggled. "Good Morning my knight." They both smiled

"So what are we doing today?" Marco asked hoping that there was nothing to do. Star tapped her finger on the arm of the couch. "Well I guess I need to explain something to you and then you have training." Marco sighed. "Great More training." Marco looked back at Star. "So… what do you need to explain." Stars smile turned to a frown. "Well… Mom is hosting the annual prince ball and you will have to be my date." Marco smiled. "That's easy enough." Star nodded. "Yea but the hard part is that they expect me to be with some prince or a battle worn knight."

Marco now had a worried look on his face. "Marco I want you to know, no matter what I love you but I must warn you that the royals may not take kindly to you." Marco sighed. "Well nothing ever comes easy and Star i'm here for you no matter what." Star smiled and then kissed him. "Plus I spent 16 years in the never zone, lead my own gild, and help to defeat toffee. Not to mention all the other stuff I did." Star smiled once again. " Okay, now go do your training!"

Marco exited the room and walked to his. Marco put on his usual armor and prepared for the day ahead. Marcos situation with the knights hadn't gotten any better since Higgs found out. In fact the hole situation had gotten worse. Everyday he had to stop in a quiet corner of the castle and heal his wounds. Marco knew life would be tough as Stars boyfriend but never expected the people who would be held responsible for his life would try and attack him everyday. Hell Marco nearly died on a daily basis.

After training Marcos day went by fast and he looked forward to the rest of the days events. He met with the Magical High Commission and other important dignitaries. He trained with Star for a while and even relaxed a bit during his time off. Marco however, worried about the princes ball often. He wondered how Stars family would react. The Johansens would probably accept him with open arms and the butterfly's well would probably prefer for Star to be in an arranged marriage to Tom. The thought made Marco shiver yet he also wondered about the rest of the royal dignitaries and their thoughts on the future queen marrying a petty earth boy. However the Princes ball would come no matter what and Marco had to be ready.

**Several Days pass…**

Moon walked into Star and Marco's portion of the castle. Moon walked past Marcos door and into Stars. Star was running around her room a mile a minute trying to get everything perfect. While she was never one for big fancy balls and other meetings with royalty. She felt that it was best to make a good impression for her and Marco. "Star are you ready yet." Moon asked worried for her daughter's sake. "Yea almost mom, go check on Marco for me." Moon left Star and walked down the hallway towards Marcos room.

Moon knocked on the door. "Marco are you in their." Marco yelled back from the other side. "Hold on a second." Marco had to put on his undershirt before Moon walked in. "You can come in your majesty." Moon walked in to see Marco still getting dress. "Sorry my queen I was just trying to get ready for the ball." Moon placed her hand on his shoulder. "Marco don't worry about formality right now. We need to get you ready for the ball." Marco nodded. And began by grabbing his formal red jacket that Sir Lavabo had given him and his black dress pants. He also went into his closet and found a pair of dress shoes. "Moon do you think I will need my sword?" Moon shrugged. "It may be useful and you are Stars protector." Marco reached under his bed and pulled out his sheath. "Marco where is your sword anyway?" Marco grabbed his scissors off the table and swung them in the air. The scissors transformed into his broadsword and he placed it into the sheath.

"Okay Marco are you ready for tonight?" Marco nodded and then walked with Moon to Stars bedroom. Marco knocked on Star door. "Star may we come in?" Star yelled back. "Come on it." Marco and Moon walked in to find Star standing in the middle of the room in a dress that was similar to the blood moon balls dress but the dress had been modified for the royal event and featured gold accents. The dresses skirt also had crescent moons and hearts incorporated into the design. Stars dress not only look beautiful but she did as well. Star had her hair up in a bun and her eyes shone like her namesake.

"How do I look Marco?" Marco couldn't even respond he was speechless. Moon just laughed at the two. "Well are you ready Star?" Star nodded and took Marcos hand in hers. "Okay then, let the games begin." Moon took Stars hand in hers and walked her down the hall and she pointed to Marco, signaling him to leave and go to the ball.

Marco walked down the large center hallway of the castle. When he made it to the doors of the castle Manfred ordered guards to announce his presence. Horns began to play and the doors began to open. "One and all please welcome Sir Marco Daiz of Earth. Completer of Heackapoos dimensional quest. Savor of Mewni and Future Prince of Mewni." Everyone bowed before Marco. The room was filled with dignitaries. Tom and his family stood on one side of the room, the pony heads on the other side, the Johnasons on another, the butterflies in the center and many other dignitaries stood throughout. However, Marco noticed that some people who were at the ball we're not royalty in fact they were his friends. Jackie, Chloe, Janna, Kelly, Tad, and Jorby stood in a corner of the room at a table. Marco waved and walked over to the group.

"Well if it isn't the future prince." Janna commented in a sarcastic tone. "Yea… Well I am glad you guys made it." Marco smiled as they talked and laughed as well. However, he was interrupted by some of the princesses at the ball. "Um… Marco could you sign our princess Turdina merch?" One girl asked for what looked to be a group of about 15 to 20. Marco blushed heavily and then pulled out a pine from his pocket. "Sure just don't ask me to sign your forehead or any other body part." They nodded and produced different merchandise for him to sigh. After he was finished. His group of friends walked up to him. "So what was that about?" Jackie and Janna asked. Kelly and Jorby just laughed. "Long story." Marco also stifled a laugh at his younger self. Then another princess walked up. "What do you want me to sign?" The princess laughed. "I was going to ask you for a dance." Marco chuckled. He had forgotten that it was an obligation for him to dance with anyone who asked. "Sorry I'm used to people asking for a signature." Marco bowed to the young princess and kissed her hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked and she nodded to him . "Yes you may."

Marco took the young princess out to the dance floor and began to slow dance with her, Nothing special just a small dance. "So what is your name." He figured now would be the time to ask. "Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Tammy, princess of the Firefly kingdom." Marco nodded. The rest of the dance was silent. Once the dance ended Tammy thanked Marco and walked back to where the rest of the princesses where standing.

However, Marco did not get a chance to walk back over to his friends. Marco was surrounded by dignitaries that wanted to talk to him. "So your the one she chose. Out of all the princes in Mewni she chooses an earth boy." The King of the Underworld questioned. Marco couldn't even respond before another cut in. "Why didn't she choose someone who could benefit the kingdom. Instead she choose a present." This time it was Etheria a Butterfly family member. "What do you mean some present. The boy is a knight and he has completed Heackapoos trail." Grunt Johansen retorted. "Well he isn't royalty and he can't possibly be as good as a prince." This time Heartrude another Butterfly member chimed in. Marco had enough and finally chimed in. "Listen she choose me." Dave stared at Marco and laughed, "You think that matters. Me and the rest of the royals don't give a damn what the failure of a princess chose." Speaking of the devil.

Horns begin to blare and all falls quiet in the ballroom. Manfred clears his throat and begins to announce . "Please welcome Queen Moon the Undaunted and King River." Everyone in the room bowed as Moon and River walked in. Each were in their royal blue dress and suit that were custom made for the event. Each had gold buttons and details along with the incorporation of the Mewman insignia. The Queen and King walked to their thrones and sat down.

Then the guards once again sounded the horns. "Everyone please Welcome the Princess of Mewni, Heir to the throne and future Queen Star Johansen Butterfly!" Star walked into the room and everyone bowed before her. However, some of the guest hesitated. Probably out of spit and anger for her choose of prince.

**Authors notes**

**Sorry for ending it early but I really don't feel like writing for another hour or so, plus the next chapter is going to be a long one so whatever. Marcos going to have some internal conflict. The royals are going to get worse and More! (Also work has been Really Really tiring on me as of late so I'm already half asleep. XD**

**FREFERNA2008 - Good suggestions but first off. The story diverges from the original show before Marco makes the discovery of Mewmans being Humans because Tom leaves Earth earlier in the episode and there is no need to go through the magic dimension and secondly Jantom will not happen mainly because I have other plans for Tom. Thirdly Star and Marco are explicitly told that all important information has been hidden from them so no chance in seeing Starco kids. (Maybe in another Fanfic. I am a fan of MorningMark so…)**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Marcos not going to kill anyone... yet. Well he wont kill any of the royals. You know bad image to present as future king and all. Plus he could get called out for Monster love so no killing of the royals or knights. Plus killing of random people is kind of the Emperor's Job anyway.**

**Guest - Haha! I'm dying OMG. Yea I enjoy adult Marco way to much and I find it to be one of the most interesting points about the show. Even Though it gets blow off and never explored. (Plus this entire fanfic is definitely not just personal fan service.)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marco Stared at Star she was the same as before but she wore a happy smile as she looks towards him. However, every royal and aristocratic looked at Marco with displeasure. All of the royals begin to speak up at once. "This peasant boy can not marry the princess." Others hissed. "She will lead to the failure of Mewni." some even yelled. "It's Monster Love all over again." Marco winched at the last one.

Finally Moon stepped in. "What do you mean he is unfit for my daughter." Moon motioned for Marco to come to the front of the ball room. Marco stood before the royals. Every single one gave him a death glare. The butterflies had looked away and Dave was clenching his fist. "Marco will you please tell them what you have accomplished in your time of meeting Star." Marco nodded and began.

"Well where do I Start. I guess from the beginning. The first thing I ever did for the princess was fend her off from a Monster attack from Ludo. These attacks went on for some time and became greater. While the next event may not be something that I accomplished or even decided I feel that it is necessary to mention. I was captured by Toffee. He held me prisoner and put a ransom on my head. In exchange for the Wand my life would be spared. As we all know Star destroyed her wand for my life. If any of you ever question Stars love for me. I want you to know that she is willing to risk everything for me." The royals began to speak among one another. "He has caused this kingdom more bad than good." or "He's nothing but a petty earth boy and a no good piece of…"

Marco began to speak again. "After that encounter, our lives when back to normal but one day I decided to go overboard with the use of my scissors. This led to the dimmensition guardian showing up to my house. Heackapoo ended up taking the scissors from me and challenged me to complete her trial. I spent 16 years chasing her, I defeat over 1,000 of her clones and even became close friends with her. I later returned to earth and returned to my life. I was a broken shell of a person. If I told you I couldn't even read English, you probably wouldn't even believe me." Marco laughed at his own situation.

"But Star helped me threw it. Later Moon returned to retrieve Star do to a new treat. Toffee had somehow returned and was planning something big. As much as I didn't know it I realized that my duty was to protect the princess," Marco smiled down at Star and she returned his smile. "When I came to Mewni, River had left the kingdom in complete disarray and I helped to fix it but Ludo somehow managed to take uses prisoner. Me and River spent days in the dungeon until. A group of friends saved us. Somehow Star had managed to get captured as well. I freed her and she went to stop Ludo/Toffee. She ended up losing and had to destroy her wand. I… I watched her die in front of me." Marco looked down at the ground and his eyes glowed a subtle shade of red. "I promised from that day forward nothing would ever come between me and her again." Marco took a deep breath and the red drained from his eye.

"After that event things went on as normal. Unit of course Meteora had to attack the kingdom trying to retake what is rightfully hers" Marco held up his hands and formed air quotes around the words rightful hers. "I led a group of our closest allies in a fight against Meteora and helped to holder her off but we were unable to stop her. Star had to fight her on her own but luckily Eclipsa stepped in and defeated Meteora before all was lost." Marco pondered what to say next.

"Before the fight with Meteora Star made me her squirt. Later I became her knight but I was never given an official job until…" Marco looked at the crowd looked at him half board and half displeased. Marco sighed and continued. "Until Heackapoo showed up at my door unexpectedly. She pulled me through a portal and told me to track down some magical weapon. The quest took me a year but I finally completed my trail. When I had finale made it to my destination , the place I was looking for was none other than her forge. I stepped inside to find her waiting for me. She told me that it was all a test to see if I was worthy of both becoming a representative of the knights for the Magical High Commission and if I was worthy of becoming Stars protector." Marco pulled out his blade from his sheath. "This was my prize for the completion of the test." Marco swung the sword through the air transforming it back into his scissors. "Me and the princess are the only ones who can use this." The blade began to glow a tinge of red and orange.

"If anyone ever questions my love for the princess, I promise you with every bone in my body that I would do anything for her." Dave walked up to Marco with a vileness smirk on his face. "Is that so petty human." Marco nodded and Dave began to contemplate. "Well then I challenge you to your own personal HELL!" Marco gave Dave a confused look. "What do you mean personal hell?" Dave smirked. "Do you accept or are you scared." Marco stuck out his hand and Dave shook it . The shake was bone crushing and worrying.

Dave began to spout words that sounded like Latin. Marcos eyes went dark and he fell to the ground. Star ran up to him and shook him vigorously . "Marco wake up please I need you!" no response. Dave just laughed sadistically. Moon looked at Dave with a plain face. "What the hell did you just do!" Dave turned to look at Moon. "Nothing just let him experience the worst thing imaginable to him." Star hugged Marco praying that he would somehow wake up.

Scenes flashed before Marcos eyes. He watched as Star lay next to him on a bed she was wrapped around him. Then the scene was gone another flashed. This time he watched as a figure walked up behind Star and a child grabbing them both. He pulled out a sword. Then the memory was gone once more.

Marco opened his eyes, the ballroom was gone and he sat on a bench in a graveyard. No one was in the graveyard nor could he see any sign of life. Two large stones sat in front of him. Marco walked up to the two stones and read the inscription. "Here lies the Queen of Mewni Star Butterfly-Diaz, The person who gave all to save so little." the other stone read. "Here lies Amerilo Butterfly-Diaz. A bright and shining future that shines no more." Marco began to tear up. He needed answers and fast. Marco ran out of the grave yard and into the castle. Their at the entrance to the throne room sat Higgs. Marco didn't care who it was just that it was someone. "Higgs can you tell me what happened. I don't remember anything. What happen to Star and Amarillo." Higgs gave him the same death glare as always. "I guess you really were just using her to get into a position of power." Higgs grabbed Marco by the throat and threw him against the wall. "You are a piece of shit. If you can't even remember what happen to your wife and daughter." Higgs began to tear up herself. "Your daughter was only a year old. She had a future to look forward to." Marco couldn't even fight back. He was in tears as well.

Higgs grabbed her sword and thrust it into Marcos shoulder. "The kingdom will be thankful for what I'm about to do. Higgs pulled out the sword from his shoulder. Marco yelled in pain but no one helped they all looked on with a small smirk on their face. Higgs re-positioned the sword on his heart and thrust it forward. Marco dropped to the ground. Blood began to poor out of his wound and from his mouth. The last thing he heard was the sadistic laugh of Higgs. Marcos mind grew dark and his eyes closed shut.

Marco opened his eyes once again to find Star crying into his shoulder. He brushed her hair. "Star is it really you?" Marco wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality anymore." Star pulled away to look at his face. "Marco what do you mean?" Marco began to cry now. "I… I thought I lost you and… and ..." Marco couldn't finish the sentence. Star had pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When the two had separated the entire room was looking at them. Marco felt his eyes turn red and the energy flow through him like a dam bursting open. Marco grabbed Dave by the throat and nearly suffocated him to death. "What in the HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Dave once again smiled. "I showed you, your worst nightmare." Marco was flat out pissed. "No… you showed me something that no one should ever have to see. I watched as my wife and child be killed before me and I watched as my own knight struck me down because she believed I was using the princess for personal gain. You are nothing but a piece of shit, Dave." Marco grabbed his sword and pointed at Dave. "I can't do this… not after that." Marco swung the sword inches from Dave's face. The crowd screamed in terror. Marco had opened a portal. "Star if you need me I'll be with Heackapoo."

Marco stepped through to a small dimly lit bar room. He looked around and spotted Heackapoo sitting at the end of the bar. She looked up from her drink and yelled "Hey flesh wade what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much just trying to get away from the princes ball."

Heackapoo could sense the anger in his voice "Why's that, I thought you enjoyed being with Star?"

"I do, but Dave forced me to watch my own personal hell. I watched my wife and child die before me. Then if that wasn't painful enough. My own knight struck me down." Marco sat down on a bar stool next to Heackapoo. Marco eyes filled with tears once again.

"O, I'm so sorry for you." Heackapoo pulled Marco into a hug.

"Dave wasn't the only one. All of the royals said I wasn't fit to marry Star." Marco looked up at the server and began to think about what to drink.

"So you just left Star their to deal with the royals?" Heackapoo was worried and Marco could feel her worry a mile away.

"Yeah, I hope she will understand but I need to get back their I should support her." Marco sighed and then looked at her server. "Give me your top shelf whisky please." He pointed to a bottle of Butterfly whisky that look to be aged for over a hundred years.

"You can't possibly afford that it's worth over 10 million!" the bartender yelled. Marco pulled out a sake of gold and placed on the table. "You forgot I spent 16 years in Heakapoos dimension." The bag was filled with the most expensive jewels and metals known to man. The bartender passed the drink to Marco.

Marco got up and cut a portal. Marco stepped through and chugged the 36oz bottle down in less than thirty seconds. Marco waited in Hpoos dimension for about a day and then stepped back through the portal.

"Where did you go muscles?" Heackapoo asked already knowing the answer.

"I went to your dimension and my god was that whisky good I had a hangover like no other." Marco chuckled and then the hole bar began to laugh as well.

"Marco I don't usually get all emotional but this once I will, you just drank a bottle of whiskey that usually kills someone and then you come back here like nothing happen. I can see it in your eyes you need to tell Star how you feel and you better do it fast because she is worried about you and needs you now more than ever." Marco nodded in agreement and pulled out his sword once again. Marco cut open a portal back to the hell he came from.

Marco stepped back through to see Moon comforting Star as the rest of royals stood with glee on their faces. Marco walked over to Star and asked what happened. She looked at him with a frown on her face. "Mom announced that she has arranged for me to marry." Marcos world had once again had been flipped upside down. "What!" Star nodded her head. "My Queen you have a lot of explaining to do."

Moon gave Marco an empathetic smile and walked back to her throne. Moon nodded to River and began to speak. "Today I would like to announce my daughters marriage to the new captain of the royal guard. He is someone who has proven himself time and time again. Someone who has risked all for both my daughter and the kingdom. He thinks more about others before himself. I would like to congratulate Sir Marco of Earth on both his new position as Captain and on his future marriage to my daughter." Marco looked at Star who had rested her head in his chest. "Star where okay. We are going to be together." Star looked up at him and tackled him to the ground. "I love you my knight!" she yelled as she began to kiss him over and over. Once the two were finished having their moment Moon looked back to the royals." If any of you have a problem with this, take it up with me, my husband, Star, Marco, Eclipsa, Globgor, Glossaryck, and The Magical High Commission."

Both Marco and Star Stood up and walked to the front where the thrones sat. Star cleared her voice and began to speak. (Scary Voice.) "IF ANY OF YOU SO MUCH AS HURT A HAIR ON HIS HEAD. I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO YOUR REMOVAL AM I UNDERSTOOD." The entire crowd nodded. "Good." Star was back to her normal yet princess like voice.

Marco bowed to his princess and kissed her hand. "May I have this dance my princess. Star smiled and giggled a little. "Yes you may my knight." The two walked out to the main floor and a familiar piece of music began to play. The sounds of the Blood Moon could be heard throughout the room. The two love struck teens danced in harmony.

They started the waltz and instantly lost track of time each stared into the others eyes. Marco dipped Star and with each move they became even more beautiful. Magic from both of them began to shot off. Reds, purples, blues, and yellows shot from them. They never even notice, each was lost in the others eyes like always. The room turned dark and the dome window above shined red. The Blood Moon once again approving of them.

Marco ended the dance with one final dip. He brought Star into a passionate kiss and she enjoyed every second of it. "Marco I love you more than anything in this world." Marco kissed her once more. "Star I love you more than life itself. You are my shooting Star and My Northern Star. You guide me to places I never imagined I would go and you broke me out of my shell. I would have been nothing but a safe kid if it wasn't for you." The two teens walked out of the room and towards their bedroom. They were done with royalty and wanted to be alone.

Three figures sat in the corner of the room watching as the two left. Two of the figures laughed recalling what happens next and the third looked on with an unknowing smile. "Mom, Dad that was beautiful." The two figures smiled at the little one. "Yes Amber it was"

**Authors notes**

**I love this chapter I don't care what you guys think. This was a very heart hitting chapter to write and I loved it. Poor Marco once again being tormented. Who were the figures at the end, who knows? **

**Not something I thought I'd ever ask but would anyone want me to make the lemons for this story or just have it know that it happens. (If yes I will make another Story separate from this one to keep the t rating. I will just include what chapter it is in the Author's Notes.)**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yea Marco may report the attempts on his life, we will see and I guess you got your execution!**

**Happy Four of July 2019! For all who don't live in the USA happy regular day! This was something I figured I would do for the holiday. This chapter was an extra two pages long and took me three hours to write and I worked 4 hours before that so be happy!**

**Chapter inspired by blackwolfwrites story the sign of the moon**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days had passed since the princes ball. However not much had changed for Marco. He was still badly treated by his knights and by the royals. No one seemed to think of him as more than a petty human but today all that would change.

Marco walked into his usual training session with his knights and as always Higgs and the rest of the knights were there waiting for him. "Looks like the Captain Finally decided to show up." Higgs taunted. Marco looked away and began to look his blade over. "What at a loss for words loser?" Marco still didn't respond. He was in no mood to entertain Higgs. Higgs walked up to Marco and punched him in the arm. "Are you going to notices us or are you just here to pass time?" Marco finally looked at HIggs. "I don't have time for this and I certainly don't have time for bullshit Higgs." Higgs eyes once again lit with anger. "Well you're going to and I challenge you. Since you think you're so smart how about you fight all of us!"

Marco sighed knowing that there was no way of getting out of it. Marco got into his fighting stance and pulled out his blade. The knights did the same. Each knight tried to overpower Marco but none succeeded. Marco easily brushed them off no matter what they tried the knights couldn't get to Marco. Finally they decided to use their numbers and surround him. Marco had no way of handling the mass amount of knights. They easily pushed passed his defenses and punctured his body. Marco hissed in pain as they drew blood.

Marco laid limp on the ground. He couldn't move no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop them. After what felt like hours they ceased their attack and laughed at his pain. "I'm done, I can't deal with this anymore." Marco stood up through the immense pain and walked out of the barracks. After what felt like years he had made it back to the castle. Marco walked into a dimly lit hallway and began to heal his wounds. Marco removed his hoodie and under his shirt. "Pin point healing." His finger glew with a small red light. Marco traced his cuts and gouges with his finger. The skin began to sew itself back together. He winced in pain as the skin was healed. However Marco was more worried that he would be found doing this rather than about the actually pain he received from it.

Marco was right to suspect that he would be found. A dark figure looked on as the boy healed himself. The figure had tears rolling from her eyes as she watched. Finally she walked out of the shadows. "Queen Moon what are you doing here." Moon looked on, Tears still in her eyes. "I could ask you the same." Marco couldn't even respond she was right. Moon began to heal Marco as well, she fixed the larger injuries that his magic couldn't fix . "Marco how did this happen?" Marco couldn't respond out of embarrassment for what he had hidden. Moon nodded at Marco. "This happens everyday doesn't it." Marco could only nodded. Moon fixed his clothes, removing all of the blood and sweat. "Marco you need to tell Star. I know you worry about her but this is something no one should ever have to go through. I will talk with your knights tomorrow but you must tell Star." Marco nodded and stood up. "Moon I have a meeting to go to with the High Commission." Marco walked out of the hall. Moon looked on worried for both his safety and his heath.

**The Next Day.**

Marco once again left the castle to go to his daily training session. This time he had made a plan for what was going to happen next. Marco walked through the barracks and into the training room. Marco stared Higgs down and walked straight up to her. He was inches away from her face. "Higgs I challenge you to a rematch. Me and You one on one." Higgs laughed. "I except, but if I win you must accept that you are not fit to lead." Marco shuttered at the words but finally decided to accept the condition. "Fine I accept but if I win you must never hurt Me again." Higgs nodded and they walked to the middle of the room. Marco entered into his fighting stance and Higgs did the same. Marco pulled his sword from his sheath and the blade instantly ignited into flames. Marco smiled at Higges worried face. Higgs made the first move she charged at Marco but was quickly pushed away. Marco had pushed his blade threw her defence. The action causing Higgs to jump back. Marco lunged at Higgs and she met his blade with hers. The sound of the blades could be heard through the room. Higgs pushed Marco back and she slashed her blade inches from Marcos face. The blade had cut his left arm and Marco yelled in pain. "OW!"

Marco swung his blade at Higges torso and landed directly on her abdomen. She began to yell but caught herself. "Your going to pay for that!" Higgs swung her blade with all her might. The blade slashed Marco square in the chest and she quickly swung back around and hit him on the right arm. Marco was in immense pain but decided not to let anger get the best of him. Marco swung his blade once more. The blade made contact with Higges face leaving a long line of blood trailing from her face. Higgs didn't even respond she just threw her sword down. The sword went straight threw Marcos right foot. The sound was bone crushing. Marco stammered but never fell. He grabbed Higgs by the throat and held her to the wall. "Yield!" His sword was inches from her heart. Higgs had no out, she had to. "Fine Loser I yield!" she yelled. Marco dropped Higgs to the ground and slowly walked out of the barracks.

After Marco had left a tall figure entered into the room. "Queen Moon… what are you doing here?" Higgs asked. The knights bowed to their Queen. Moon didn't even acknowledge them. "You will bow to me but not your captain. You are no guard if you can't follow simple orders." Higgs had an expression of anger on her face back never said a word. "I don't care if you think Marco has done nothing to deserve his position because I know that he has done far more than any of you." The knights all looked at their queen with fear on their faces. "Listen I don't understand why you treat Marco the way you do."

Higgs let out a sigh. "We treat him like dirt because he has done nothing to prove himself. All he has done is befriend the princess. I mean as far as we know he is just using her to become King." Moons expression didn't change it was still the small straight face it always was. "Marco has done a lot more than befriend the princess. He has always been her protector. He helps guide her down a path that is beneficial for all. Star loves Marco with all her heart, she even sacrificed the royal wand for him. Marco has been through so much. He spent 16 years earning dimensional scissor so he didn't disappoint her. He help River run the kingdom during my absence. He watched her die before him." Moon had tears in her eyes as she recalled the terrible day. "Marco has helped the kingdom so much. He is Stars emotional support. He went on a quest to prove his worthiness as a knight and as her protector. Marco has experienced so much bad that he will never be the same. He has always loved Star for who she is. Not for her title. During the princes ball Dave challenged Marco to experience His own personal hell." Higgs looked at Moon with both fear and worry in her eyes.

"Marco blacked out and dreamed that he watched his wife and child be killed before him. Then his own knights turned on him and killed him. The knight who killed him only managed to laugh at his pain. If you think Marco has had an easily life please by all means explain why." The room was silent.

Moon looked at the knights each with their heads down looking at the ground afraid to face their queen. "I want you all to know that I fully support my daughter and her decision on who her prince will be. Do not make Marcos life any harder than it has to be. You should be someone who he trusts and looks to for both guidance and protection. Do not make him fear you, You are his knights and he is your captain. AM I UNDERSTOOD." The knights nodded their heads and Moon left the room to return to her royal matters.

**Meanwhile**

Marco made his way to a meeting that he had with the royals. Pools of blood and sweat trickled behind him as he walked. The crowd of people gasped as their prince walked through the streets. Each with a worried expression. "Prince Marco are you alright." Many asked. Marco never responded he had to save his strength for the meeting.

Marco finally made it to the castle doors. Manfred was waiting at the top of the steps. He gasped in horror much like everyone else. Marco walked down the hall and stopped at the wooden doors. Inside waited the same royals who had tortured and humiliated him. The guards began to announce his presence and he stepped through the door. The crowd gasped and one very loud scream could be heard.

Marco slowly made his way pasted the royals and climbed the stairs to his new seat. Star met him on the stairs, she threw one of his arms around her and helped him climb to the top. Star began to cry as she looked at him. He couldn't even smile.

Marco began to cough up blood. Once he finally stopped he looked at the crowded and began to speak. "I was told by many that this job would never be easy. I know now that this job will never be anywhere near easy. For starters, All off you looked down upon me went Star announced me as her choose of prince. Then you sentenced me to my own personal hell. I was forced to watch my wife and child be killed before me. I was later killed by those who were supposed to protect me. My own knights have attack me repeatedly." Marco began to look himself over, blood continued to flow out of him. "This has happened to me everyday for the last month. I have to rely on myself to heal me because Star has enough on her plate and It's not her job to protect me but I can't do that anymore. I need you all to understand that I will do whatever It takes to protect her but I can't be asked to nearly die every day. This is not how I want to live…" Marco dropped to the floor the world around him turned dark…

**Authors Notes**

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope he isn't dead.**

**FREFERNA2008 - Yea, The chapter 9 was probably my favorite to write so far or this one not sure yet. As far as lemons, I would make a completely new thread. The story would probably be called My knight, My general, My wildman because reasons. When it comes to Marco and what his dose. I'm not sure if we will ever see his reign as king. The story will probably end before that point or just after. (Cough cough, the wedding is the last thing I have planned but I'm finally finishing the dance of the Stars so I might write more.) When it comes to spelling, This chapter will hopefully be better I usually speed write this and do spell check last but I fixed my mistakes as I went along this time. No promises though I definitely can't spell/write anyways.**

**Starco4everr- Thanks much appreciated!**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yea I hate the royals. I wonder how they will take this. I was going to have Moon arrange Star to Tom and be-like I told you guys I had plans for Tom! I still do have plans for Tom but it will be a while.**

**Who were the figures at the end of the last chapter?**

Tomorrow something new will be coming. It's just a taste of what will come after My Knight, My General, My King. It will be my next large story. I may start a one shot/ head canon dump as well. I've got one or two stories that could be posted. Not long just random events.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Star watched as Marcos body hit the cold hard ground of the throne room. "MARCO!" Star ran over and picked him up bridal style. He didn't respond; tears began to form around Star eyes. "No...no no no not like this." Star instantly transformed into her Butterfly form. Star looked back at the royals who looked on with fear in their eyes. (Scary voice) "YOU DID THIS!" Star blasted a whole through the large oak doors at the front of the room.

Star flew through the doors and down the center hallway. She flew as fast as she could. Finally she made it to the hospital wing of the castle. There she found Moon already in the room waiting. She didn't have time to question. Star laid Marco onto the hospital bed and began to recite a spell. The spell couldn't be made out. Moon walked over to her and began to recite the same. Both looked on as the boy laid still and lifeless. Tears streaming from both of their eyes and worry firmly planted on their faces.

Moon leaned over to see if his pulse was still there but not stopping for a second. There was nothing no beat just an empty shell. Moon began to cry and Star followed right behind. "Hes… Hes gone. How could this happen? I was suppose to protect him and be their for him." Moon held onto her daughter as she cried into her shoulder. "I don't know. He wasn't supposed to die. I can't believe it."

**Meanwhile**

Marco eyes opened to a weird sight. 'What the where am I." He was in a lake of what looked to be yellow slim. "What is this stuff." Marco began to think back to what happened. "Oh… shit i'm dead aren't I." Marco punched the yellow slim as tears fell down his eyes. "I let her down." He curled into a ball no wanting to accept what happened.

A loud splashing sound could be heard in the distance. The sound grew louder and louder until a horse like creature peered over the horizon. Marco stood ready to fight even though there was no point her was dead. The creator ran up to him stopping only feet away.

"Why are you here?" the creature asked tilting its head. Marco shrugged. "YOU CAN TALK." He asked now realizing the craziness of the entire situation. The horse nodded. "What is your name?" Marco was severely freaked out but answered. "Marco."

"So your the chosen one." the horse grabbed Marco with its teeth and tossed him on her back. "Where are you taking me!" he screamed as the horse ran forward. The horse ran for what seemed like minutes and nothing but the yellow slim surrounded them. "What is with the butterfly on your back leg?" he asked not really wanting to find out.

"I am the first born. The princess created me." Marco could not believe what he was hearing. "Star created you?" The horse nodded. Marco looked around trying to figure out why he was in this place. The Marco saw something in the water. A small yellow glow. The light was brighter than anything else around. Marco felt the light pull him closer. He jumped of the horse and plunged into the slim below. Marco blacked out after seconds of swimming.

He opened his eyes to see a familiar face in front of him. "Good you're finally awake." Their in front of him a small blue man sat at a table eating his favorite treat. Of course it was puddling what else would it be. Marco slumped into the chair across from Glossaryck. "Why am I here?" he asked while looking at Glossaryck inquiringly. Glossaryck shrugged. "I don't know only magical beings come here when their dead." Marco put his hand over his heart and tried to find his pulse. There was nothing. "I guess I really am dead." Marco frowned at the thought. He would never get to see Stars beautiful blues eyes and hear her voice ever again. Glossaryck smiled at Marco. "Are you bounded to Star in anyway?" Marco shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"Yes or no?" Marco thought about it for a second and his eyes grew wide. "The Blood Moon!" Glossaryck smiled. "You are a fast learner. Definitely my favorite student." Glossaryck pulled out a pudding cup from under the table. "Here try this." Marco looked at him wide eyed. "Why. I need to get back to Star!" he yelled. Glossaryck just smiled. "That can wait just take the cup." Marco looked at Glossaryck once more. "Fine!" Marco took the cup out of Glossarycks hand and began to look at it. Their once again in the cup shined a yellow light.

Marco pushed his hand into the cup and pulled out a small yellow ball of energy. Glossaryck smiled once more. Marco held the small ball in his hand. His cheek Marco glowed and and his eyes turned red. The inside the ball formed a small horse. He was black in color and displayed a red crescent moon on its rear left leg.

Marco passed out once more. He was surrounded by white light. For the first time in a long lime Marco felt happy for no reason. Marco eyes shut once more and opened to a small hospital room. Their in the corner Moon held Star as she bawled her eyes out. Marco sat up from his position on the bed. He breathed, air filled his lungs once more. He began to tear up as well. Moon looked up from her daughter and her eyes went wide. Marco held his finger over his lips to shush Moon and he slowly walked over to Moon and Star.

Star was crying into her mother's shoulder. She couldn't believe that this actually happen. She lost her sun, her guided, Her best friends, Her knight, and her lover all in one moment.

Star felt two warm arms reach around her pulling her out of her mothers. She was spun around to see Marco awake and alive. Holding her in his arms with tears in his own eyes. She pulled him into an even tighter hug and began to kiss him over and over again.

"How are you back? Marco I love you more than anything. Don't ever do that to me again." Marco didn't even respond he just pulled her into a passionate kiss. When the two pulled apart Marco finally spoken. "So… Glossaryck can bring people back to life?"

Star was taken back by the statement. "What?" Marco chuckled. "I was in the realm of magic and Glossaryck had me take a pudding cup. I somehow pulled out a small ball of magic and it turned into a horse. Probably sounds weird doesn't it?" Star laughed. "No my knight, I had a similar experience." The two just laughed and began to kiss once more. Moon finally coughed and instantly the two separated. Moon laughed and walked up Marco pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad my son in law is alive." Marco smiled. "I'm glad to be alive."

Marco and Star walked out of the small hospital room and towards the castle. The two stepped in side the throne room. The royal guest where still seated waiting to hear the news on the young prince. Star and Marco walked hand in hand. The two kissed once they reached the top step of the throne room. Star looked at the guest with a smirk on her face. "Now that you all see that I'm happy with my choice of prince do you except him?" The crowd looked on at the two. Marco was still blood covered and Star had the same amount of blood on her from caring for him. The crowded nodded in agreement. "Good because if you ever cause him to die again I will personal remove all of you. I will not lose the person who protects me and makes me happy ever again UNDERSTOOD!"

Marco had winced at the word die and the crowd noticed it. A young servant girl who had been sitting at the far back raised her hand. Star pointed to her. "Yes?" The girl shyly responded. "Um… What do you mean by die." Marco winched once more before regaining his composure. "Well um… I actually died. If it wasn't for the blood moon and Glossaryck I would probably not be here." Star wrapped around him once more pulling him into a hug. "That's never going to happen again I promise." Marco smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know mi princesa." The two walked out of the room and headed for their living room. It was time for some well deserved rest.

**Authors notes **

**Another chapter done! I will probably write a My knight in Shining armor chapter as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one we see what the emperor is up to. Shits about to get crazy!**

**FREFERNA2008- Thanks!**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Getting good? What do you mean. The fun is yet to happen, I've got a lot planned for the emperor!**

**Xzbro - yup Marcos dead…**

**Jj22jj2255 - Chapter 9 was inspired by blackwolfwrites story the sign of the moon. ;) (along with most of the story…)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The emperor sat in his throne room. Today was the day, the day that he would get his vengeance not only against Mewni but against the Butterfly's. He sat in his chair with a grin of pure evil etched across his face. "I shall finally get my revenge!" he exclaimed looking out across the room towards his servants.

"Um… your majesty the machine is ready." A young servant interrupted his train of thought for the second time in the last week "WHAT DID I SAY LAST TIME." The emperor stood from his throne and walked down the tall stairs that lead to his throne. "Not to interrupt you sir." The servant had a look up complete fear on his face. "YOU DID IT AGAIN!" The emperor slowly walked towards the servant. He grabbed the servant by the neck. "I'm not just going to make an example out of you." Once again the smile returned

"I'm going to make everyone wish you never spoke." The emperor began to tighten his grip on the servants throat. "Now how can I make this as gruesome as possible." The emperor thought for a second. "Ooo… I know." The emperor grabbed the servants right leg. He gave the appendage a quick twist; that sound bone crushing. The servants leg fell to the ground and blood gushed out of the severed thigh. The emperor then reached for his left arm and gave that another good twist. Once again the arm fell to the ground. The servant winced in pain but the laughs of the emperor out weighted his cries. Finally the emperor had had his fun. He reached for the servants neck and moved it to the left. The servant resisted but his force was used against him as the emperor moved his head back to the right. His neck snapped and the body fell cold and lifeless.

The emperor just smiled and walked out of the room. He walked through his dilapidated castle and out the gate of his castle. Once he was out the emperor walked to a small building. Inside sat about a thousand knights all sandwiched together to fit into the small building. Each bowed their heads.

"Good I see at least you are respectful to me." The emperor walked over to a small podium and began to speak. "Today is the day we take Mewni. Not only for what they did to my family but for what they started. It's time for them to pay!" The emperor motioned for the Knights to stand and follow him

Every knight sat up at attention. "At easy." He yelled as the knights began to fall in line with him. The emperor and the knights walked through the castle. The halls where grey and filled with dirt and moss. The army made its way down the hall and into another small room there in the center sat a large machine.

The machine was as large as a tank. The machine had tubing running from the walls and into the ports along the sides of it. A small man in a white coat stood around the machine checking various meters and flicking switches. "The void machine is ready Emperor." The Emperor nodded and a large smile grew across his face. "Excellent." The army formed into a single file line and the emperor flicked the finale switch.

The Void machine began to hiss and roar. Cracks in the dimensional plain formed in front of it. A portal slowly formed and grew larger. The emperor motioned to his army too began moving towards the machine. The first man stepped through and then another and slowly the line began to move through one by one. After a minute the entire army had made it through. Swords shields, bombs and any other supplies in hand. "Now is the time for me." The emperor quickly ran back to his bed room. He grabbed a large Claymore sword of its stand. "I won't let you done father." The Emperor ran back through the castle and hurried through the portal.

The emperor stepped out to a small grass plain. Trees surrounded the grassland and the sounds of the woods could be heard over the soldiers. In the distance stood the one thing he despised most of all. Butterfly castle stood tall above the trees and loomed over head. "Make camp. I will be back shortly." The emperor walked forward into the woods. It was time for him to confront a face he hadn't seen in years.

**Hours later.**

The emperor walked through the streets of Mewni. "The people of this place have grown weak." The emperor continued to walk through the street. He attracted strange looks from all of the citizens. Finally he made it to the doors of the great Butterfly castle. Two guards tried to stop him but he the emperor just threw them out the way. "Weak." He mumbled under his breath. Finally he had made it to the throne room. The emperor threw the doors open and looked at the sight in front of him

Their on her throne sat the great Queen Moon the undaunted and next to her sat her King. Next to the two sat a blonde haired girl in a formal dress with golden accents and on her left sat a… peasant. The emperor smiled at the sight before him. "So… this is what has become of Mewni." Queen moon looked at the man with questioning eyes. "Who are you?" The emperor just laughed. "You don't remember me?" The emperor smiled his villainess smile. "Of course you wouldn't remember the man who murdered your mother." The queens face grew worried and looked on at the man. "It can't be!" Once again the Emperor just laughed. "Ooo. yes it is. I am Emperor Void of Camar. The last king and your worst nightmare." The Queen's mouth dropped to the floor. "How… Heackapoo sealed you away for good." The emperor laughed once more. "I have my ways. Also please tell me how my General is doing. I haven't seen Toffee in decades. "He's dead." Star spoke up this time. "Insolent child." The emperor's face turned serious. "Who are you supposed to be." (Scary voice) "**I'm princess Star Butterfly and the one who killed Toffee.**" Emperors face turned to one of anger. "Really you, you killed the most feared General of all time." Star smiled and nodded her head. "Well I didn't come here to chat. I declare war against you and your kingdom for the treachery against my people and against my family."

With that, Void exited the room and headed back towards the camp. The entire royal family stood in horror. The man before them, who had just declared war walked out like nothing had happened. Void was a heavy man with a muscular build who was draped in fur and armor padding. He had thick black hair and a scar that went from the top of his eye to the bottom of his cheek. "Mom who was that." Star began to worry more and more. "That was an old enemy of the kingdom. Someone we thought we dealt with a long time ago."

Moon turned to Marco and beckoned him to come before her. Marco you said you lead a guild before right. Marco nodded his head. "Why is that important." Moon sighted. "It's important because you are the best knight we have and you have to most experience out of the entire armory in both strategy and in combat. Marco I know this is a lot to ask but I feel that things are about to get a lot worse." Marco nodded his head. "What do you need me to do." Moon looked at Star and then back at Marco. "I want you to be the General of the army. River is in no shape to lead and I need someone I can trust and someone who has experience." Marco nodded and Moon motioned for him to get on one knee. Marco did so and bowed his head to his queen. "Sir Marco of earth and Captain of the royal guard I bestow upon you with the power vested upon me as the queen of Mewni I grant you the title of Commanding General of Mewnes armed forces.

Marco stood back up and walked over to Star. "I think we need to prepare." Star nodded and the two left the room. Moon and River did the same.

Star and Marco headed for their bedrooms. Marco walked into his room and into his closet. He stepped to the back of the closet. Their in the darkness of the closet was a steel door. Marco punched in the three digit code. (667) The door opened and a set of armor stood on a stand. Marco began to put on the armor. The armor was black in color and displayed his rank and the Mewman insignia. The rank was still captain and would be changed out at a later date. Marco put on the chest piece and then slid on the gauntlets on. He then buckled the pants and stepped in to the boots. Marco then put on the helmet. It was a Bascinet styled helmet and had a golden butterfly engraved on the face of the helmet. Marco wore his armor plated jacket and his black armored pants underneath the suit.

The armor was not as heavy as one might expect. Thanks to his training and the special steel that the armor was made from it was actually light weight. Marco then walked over and pulled his new sheath off the wall from behind the stand. It had black leather and gold accents. The sheath used a back strap so that it would stay out of the way of Marcos legs and it allowed him the reach the sword easily.

Star was in her room getting ready as well. Star walked over to her wall of weapons and armor and began to put on her standard battle armor that she had used during a football game and nearly used it to save Marco from his knights. Star grabbed her wand off her dresser and picked a broad sword off the wall. It wasn't as nice as Marcos scissor sword but the sword would function as backup to her wand. Star walked out of her room and down the hall to Marcos.

She knocked on the door. "Marco may I come in." Star waited and Marco respond. "Come on it." Star walked in to see Marco putting on his helmet. "Marco where did you get that armor from." Star began to drool as she looked at her knight and general. "Sir Lavabo gave it to me and I paid for some of the special designs." Star walked up to Marco and gave him a hug. "Are you ready for this." Marco sighed. "I just hope it doesn't bring back memories but are you ready mi princesa." Star nodded. The two walked out the room and headed for the barracks. It was going to be a hard few days if not months.

**Authors Notes**

**Void looks like drago bludvist from httyd 2. So here is the beginning of the next 3-5 chapters. Hope our two teens can survive what's to come.**

**Also I've got a song/chapter thing planned for after the war. Its something I thought about using for my knight in shining armor but It feels better to use it here.**

**This was a fun chapter to write and I look forward to the next one.**

**What do you guys want to see tomorrow a knight in shining armor chapter or a My Knight, My General, My King chapter. Shining armor chapter will be short because I have to build the friendship up and I kind of want to skip over it so I've got something planned.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Marco and Star walked hand in hand down the streets of Mewni. Each one warning the townspeople to head towards the castle. "Everyone more towards the castle the guards will inform you from there." Marco and Star continued to walked until they reached the barracks.

Star and Marco were dressed for war and need to make sure ever knight understood what was to come. "Everyone report to the meeting room!" Marco yelled at the top of his longs. The two walked into the meeting room once every knight had entered.

"Why did you call this meeting because if it isn't important your wasting all of our valuable time." Higgs shouted as Marco walked in with Star trailing behind. Star went to speak but Marco stopped her. "Their my knights and I need them to respect me." Star nodded her head. Marco walked to a podium in front of the knights. Marco grabbed his sword out of his sheath and threw it down. The blade stood on end and was lodged into the wood floor. Marco was tired of the disrespect and needed to make a point.

"Listen up, This is no time for disrespect. Mewni is at war! I need everyone to understand that I am your leader and that I will do anything to protect the people of Mewni." Marco had held a straight face as he spoke. "Who made you leader and Why are you dressed like that." Marco slapped his hand on his forehead. "I made him your leader. He will be your general and you will have to trust him. Marco is our best bet as a leader. You served as a leader of a guild didn't you during your time in the never dimension right?" Marco nodded. "Listen I need all of you to put on your armor and prepare for war."

Marco walked back over to his sword and pulled it out of the wood. "There is no time to question leadership. There is only time for action." Star and Marco once again joined hands and walked out of the barracks. The knights would meet them at the castle in a few minutes. Marco looked at Star as they walked. She could sense his worry. "What's wrong Marco?" Marco looked over to Star. "I'm just worried that I could lose you." Star shook her head. "You won't I promise." He smiled at her once again. "And you won't lose me."

Star and Marco walked back into the castle to find Moon and River in the great hall directing citizens to the underground basement. Then Star noticed something she didn't expect. Tom, Jorby, Kelly, Tallon, Heackapoo, and Ponyhead were at the castle. Marco smiled. "I guess the teams back together." All of them smiled. Two other figures walked up to them. "I think we might be of assistance as well." Eclipsa and Globgor smiled at the young couple.

"Well we will take all the help we can get." Star twirled her magic wand and the group where all dressed in battle armor. Marco sighed as he looked at his friends. "Guys this is going to be a lot different than anything I did in the nether zone and I am not going to promise anyone that they survive this." Marco had a small frown on his face realizing that he may never see some of his friends again.

"We know Marco and we accept what comes to us." The group walked out the front gate of the castle and began to lead citizens through the castle. After all of the citizens were inside the rest of the knights showed up. Ever knight was ready for battle. "Will you all follow me." Marco led the army to the throne room. He stood at the top of the throne room looking down at his army. Moon and River sat behind him and Star held his hand. Marco cleared his throat and began to speak. "I want to make this clear. I can't promise anyone that they will come back alive and I can't promise that Mewni will be okay. I've sent scouts throughout the kingdom and none of them have returned. Their is no information that I can tell you." Marco sighed at the facts.

"I want to tell you that everything will be okay but I can't lie. You have put your trust in me and I will do the same to you. Promise your Queen, your King and your princess that no matter what happens after this battle that you as the knights of Mewni will serve your kingdom until your last breath." All of the knights bowed. "We promise." The loud unified voice shook the great hall. "Good and I promise to do my best to lead you and I promise to protect my princess as long as I may breath. And I promise that no matter what so long as I may return. That I will continue to protect you."

Star leaned over and kissed Marco on the cheek. Before Marco could return his gaze back to the knights a loud boom sounded from the outside of the city. Marco turned his gaze to the windows and as he suspected Void and his army had come to fight.

Meanwhile…

Void walked through the forest. He didn't care about the lives of others nor the lives of his knights. All he could think about was the queens head on a silver platter. He smiled at the thought. "That would be wonderful."

Void finally made it to the camp and began to look over his knights. Somehow more knights had come through the portal. Now over 10,000 stood in the clearing. Tents and other makeshift areas functioned as living quarters.

Void walked into the largest tent of the camp. Their his generals were overlooking plans. "Have you decided on an evasion plan yet Pyrrhos." Pyrrhos shook his head. "Sir, I think it is best for you to decide. You should be in control." Void smiled his wicked smile. "I already am." Void walked out of the tent and back into the woods. There was one last place he needed to go before this all started.

Void walked through the forest and down a small lane until he found what he was looking for. At the edge of the road a small grave marker state. Void crouched down and looked over the stone. "Hello Mother." Void sat in silence for a second. "Everything I plan to do is for vengeance against what happened to you." Void once again sat in silence. Finally he stood once more and left the grave as he found it. Void once more walked through the forest.

He began to get another headache. "No… NO...NOO… Not again." Voids vision became blurry and he fell down onto the cold ground.

Void watched as another vision consumed his mind. A young teen walked through a large castle. He was cloaked in a dark hood. In his hand he carried a small knife and made his way up a large staircase. Void watched as the teen kicked down a door and walked into a small room. "I don't need this now." The boy threw the knife to the side. The boys eyes turned a deep black. They almost looked like a void of endless darkness. "He smiled at the women who lay frightened in her bed. "This is what you get for letting them kill my mother." The boy shot a large pitch black ball of energy towards the women.

He watched as life left her body. He only managed to smile at her despair. The boy ran out of the room and down a small corridor before grabbing a pair of scissors off a guard. The boy cut open a portal and jumped through.

Voids vision returned and he stood up. "I must stop this." Void yelled as he ran through the forest. When he reached the camp and he men. "It's time to take back what was stolen from us all those years ago!"

Void unsheathed his Claymore and pointed towards butterfly castle. "It's time for the fun begin!" The knights began to walk through the forest. The knights had venom in eyes along with the wish of death in their soles. Ever man was prepared to fight until their last breath.

Authors Notes!

Starco4everr - Thanks!

FREFERNA2008 - Small time skip / They've become kind of friends but are still unsure of how close they can be.

So what do we want tomorrow! Also I'm looking forward to writing the war and the repercussions of it. (Cough cough that song chapter)

Also, Also can't wait to write some personal headcanon for this story (More so than what is already written.)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Marco turned back from the wall and looked at his men. "The time is upon us." Marcos eyes grew red and his shield appeared in his left hand. "Now let's go show them what we're made of." Marco walked down the stairs of throne and walked through the doors of the great hall. The knights followed.

Outside the castle, most of the small building had already been destroyed by the bombs and the city looked like hell on earth. "Split up and take cover." Marco and his royal guard took cover at the front of the city while three other groups covered their flank. Marco decided it was time to give Void some of his own medicine. Marcos hands began to glow red as he shot off multiple beams of red energy.

The red energy hit multiple enemies. The blast either knocked them unconscious or killed them. Void stood at the front lines with his men as well directing attacks. Void smiled at the uses of magic. "Where are you princess!" He yelled.

Voids knights charged Marcos position, Higgs and the rest of the knights jumped out from cover and began to fight the enemy. The troops traded blows however, Voids men were far more skilled than the knights of Mewni. Void walked up to Marco position pushing through the wall of knights. Those who stood in his path, were simply impaled by his sword, others were too busy fighting off the other troops.

"Come on princess, I know you want to show yourself." Marco leapt out from behind the cover of a destroyed building. "YOU… YOU think you can take me peasant!" Marco just smiled. "Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast." Lighting shot out of Marcos hand and hit Void in his left arm. "What the Hell! You can use magic." Marco smiled. "Red Avalanche." Red energy shot out of Marcos hands once more. Void once again had a look of anger in his eyes.

Voids eyes grew dark and the ground began to shake. "You think you can stop me?" Void began to fire off black energy. When the energy hit the ground around Marco all life was drained from its surrounding. Marco looked on in fear. "This is no time to fear." Marco thought as he stared down Void. "Narwhal Blast!" A familiar voice all out.

"I can't let you have all the fun Diaz." Star stood before Void with a strait face. (Scary Voice.) "You hurt him and you will release absolute hell on Mewni!" Star smiled at the thought. "Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast." A bolt of pink magic shot from the wand. The bolt hit Void square in the chest. He didn't flinch. "Is that all you got!" Void smiled and then began to charge energy in his hands.

"Death Bomb." Void threw the energy at the two. The energy exploded when it made contact with the ground. Marco was thrown back but Star was grabbed by the hand. "Where do you think your going princess. "

Marco didn't have time to stop Void another challenger approached . A man clad in a dark black hood with gold accents and dark pants stood before him. The man had many medal displayed on his vest and his green eyes were filled with venom. "So… you must be the general." The man smirked.

Marco pulled his blade from his sheath and conjured his shield. Pyrrhos unsheathed his sword as well. "Let's make this fair. Swordsman against Swordsman ." Marco smiled. "Deal." Pyrrhos leaped at Marco but Marco moved out of the way easily. He countered with a slash on the man's arm. Pyrrhos leapt forward once more. This time he cut Marco across the abdomen. Marco winced in pain. "OW!"

He quickly recovered and charged Pyrrhos. The attack landed dead center of Pyrrhos chest. Marco pushed forward as Pyrrhos blood spewed from the cut. The man dropped dead before Marco.

During Marco fight Star had freed herself from Void. She had transformed into her butterfly form and was now flying above him. "Thermonuclear Butterfly Blast." Rainbow light shot from the wand. Void stepped back but was still unfazed. "Is that the best you can do?" Star smiled. "Far from it." Void threw another blast of energy at the teen but she dodged quickly. Star and Marco stood before Void ready to fight for their homes and their lives.

**Meanwhile…**

Tom, Jorby, Kelly, Tallon, Heackapoo, and Ponyhead led separate teams. Each trying to prevent the opposing army from surrounding the castle. Tom and Ponyhead worked on the west side, Jorby and Kelly worked on the north and Heckapoo and Tallon worked on the south. Each group had trouble with the enemies and found themselves losing the fight.

Tom and Ponyhead had been the only group to push the troops back but were spread thin do to casualties. Heckapoo and Tallon did fairly well in the beginning but after Tallon tried to stop for a group picture the enemy had overwhelmed them. Kelly and Jorby had been hurt within the first few minutes of the attack leaving their knights to fight for themselves. Without any leadership the knights fell quickly. Voids men took no prisoners and the groups found themselves ever so close to death.

However at the last second, a portal opened. Over a thousand troops stepped out from all over Mewni. Dave and the underworlds troops, The pony heads and their troops and the Johansens came with the entire family. Everyone was ready to fight for their home and their allies. Dave raised his voice. "It's time we help our allies!" The new troops rushed into battle and were able to overwhelm the opposing forces.

However, once the groups were able to fend off their own battles they found that Star and Marco had been left alone to deal with the main attack. "We need to help them!" Tom yelled as loud as possible.

Most of the army raced to the other side of the castle. Some of the men were left behind to stop the stragglers and any other possible attack. The group and its men made their way to Star and Marco. When they arrived both Marco and Star were glowing as bright as the sun. Marco was covered in red energy and Star was glowing a bright orange. Each teen looked ready to kill. Void stood in front of the two. His glare gave away the entire situation.

All of a sudden another loud blast sounded off. This time it was in the direction of Void. Moon had swooped in. Her butterfly form in full display and her typical straight face flew above. She fired off blast of energy causing Void to look above. Eclipsa and Globgor had come in as well Eclipsa sat on Globgors shoulder. She gave him commands as he crushed the enemies and provided cover for the confrontation with Void.

Void still held his typical evil grin as always. "You think you've won Butterfly!" Void reached for a large horn and blew into the horn. 5,000 troops came running from the trees each as large as the biggest Mewman and with eyes filled with venom.

Star and Marco's energy faded and they returned to their normal color. "Star we've got a lot more to face." Star nodded her head. "Well do it together." Void laughed at the two. "You think you can defeat me!"

Void ran up to Marco and punched the boy in her abdomen, Marco flew back. Star didn't even have time to react. Marco stood up to face Void. Marco swung his sword and sliced Voids arm and chest. However, Void was unfazed by the swing. He continued to beat Marco. Firing balls of energy and punching heavily. Finally Marco couldn't defend himself. "I'm sorry Star!" That was the last thing he yelled before Void grabbed his neck and with one LOUD snap Marcos body once more fell cold and lifeless.

**Authors Notes!**

**Hole SHIT! Marco died again… How many times is this going to happen! IDK…**

**Welp I'm going to leave that their. We probably have another chapter or two before the end of the War. (NOT THE END OF THE SERIES)**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - WAR! Yes that happened in this chapter…**

**So what do you guys want Tomorrow…**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Star watched as Void snapped Marcos neck. She couldn't move she could only watch. Star began to tear up but then something happened. Stars eyes grew red, Her body transformed into her butterfly form. However, This time the form was red and her wings were in the shape of crescent moons. Stars blues eyes were gone and replaced by dark red.

Star let out a stream that shook both sides to their core. (SCARY VOICE!) "**YOU KILLED MY KNIGHT, MY GENERAL, AND MY BOYFRIEND!" **Star swooped down and picked Void up by the collar. Star smiled at Void with a grin that anyone would fear.

Star tossed Void into a castle wall. He landed on his back and stood up. "YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT…" Void was interrupted by Star. "Winter Storm Hyperblow!" He was struck by freezing wind and froze solid. However, the ice shattered and Voids smiled once more. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Stars smile was still firmly planted on her face.

"Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast!" Red hot energy shot from Stars hand piercing Voids right arm. His army was sliced clean off. Void once again had his same sly smile. "Really?" Voids left arm filled with black energy. "DEATH AND DESTRUCTION CORRUPTION BLAST!" A beam of black void-less energy flew at Star. The beam cut through her body and froze her midair.

"Princess you think you can win?" Star was still frozen and couldn't move. "NO… NO you can't. Except your fate and surrender your kingdom." Star broke from her frozen state. "Mega Warnicorn Stampede!"

Wild Warnicorns came running out of nowhere and trampled Void and the enemy knights. Voids smile disappeared and was replaced by pure anger. "That's enough!" Void walked straight towards Star unfazed by the blasts she shot off. "It's time for you and your stupid kingdom to pay for what you did. This is for my mother, my father, and my KINGDOM!"

Void grabbed Star by the neck. "Now princess how would you like to die." Void paused for a moment. "Ooo… I know like your peasant boy." Voice grabbed Stars head with one hand and held her neck with the other. Star fought as hard as she could to no avail. She tried to move her head the other direction, but only in vain. Void used her force against her and snapped her neck with a loud crack the princess fell dark and her life was gone…

**The perfect time to end this don't you think. :)**

**What an update in the middle of the day!**

**Update will be tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 16 The Fall of an Empire

**GO READ CHAPTER 15 FIRST!**

Chapter 16

Stars eyes flew open to a scene that was all too familiar to her, She was surrounded by yellow slim. "Great, I'm back in the magical realm. Wait I'm dead!" Star began to look around frantically. "I need to get out of here. Glossaryck where are you!"

All of a sudden two horses came running from the distance. One was black in color and the other was white in color. The two horses stopped in front of Star. "What do you want!" Star pointed to the first born. "It is not what I want but what you want." A young Latino boy jumped off the back of the black horse. He ran over as tears filled his eyes. "Star!" Stars own eyes began to fill.

"Marco you're here." The two embraced each holding the other as tight as possible. "Star, your here which means…" Marco pulled Star in even tighter. "Marco I would rather be here with you than anywhere else." The two smiled at each other. A bright light began to shine in front of the two.

"Marco look!" Star pointed in the direction of the light. Marco grabbed Stars hand and began to pull her behind him. "We have to go now." Marco and Star ran towards the light. Once again the two were engulfed in light. When the two opened their eyes. A blue man sat in front of them. "Glossaryck !" Star asked. "What are you two doing here?" Glossaryck snapped his finger once. "Ooo… yea. I need you two to come with me." The teens hesitated. "Come on, I need to show you something." Star and Marco took Glossarycks hand.

Glossaryck teleported the two, to a room that was similar to Stars but still different. Once again two figures stood before the teens. "What… Why?" The figures smiled. "Well I think it's time we explain somethings to you two. Considering all that has happened and will happen." Star and Marco both raised an eyebrow at their future selves.

Older Marco coughed slightly to get the teens attention. Older Marco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief. Marco rubbed the handkerchief on his cheeks and revealed two cheek marks. "So… I have cheek marks?" Older Marco nodded his head. "Yea your going to get them soon…" Older Marco walked over to his Star. "So I guess we should tell them." Star nodded her head. "Well first off, the Blood Moon allows both of you to become stronger and allows for both of you to come back from the dead. Unlike when you fought Toffee Star. The bond allows both of you to live through the bond so long as you love each other. You may come back and even if both of you die so long as you still truly love each other you may come back." Older Marco walked over to his younger self.

"Now let's talk about another bond you two share." Older Marco pointed to Marcos heart. "That bond allows you two to share feelings between one another. It's extremely important and allows you to understand one another more or less without the use of words." Older Star then walked over to her Marco and patted him on the back. "One last thing, Make sure Void never sees the light of day." Older Marco and Star walked over to Glossaryck. "I think it's time we get back to Amber." With that the two older version were sent back to their time. "Okay you two it's time for you to go." Glossaryck clapped his hands and the light of the magic dimension faded.

Star and Marco eyes opened simultaneously. Both of them laid a few feet apart. Both of them felt the bond inside of them ignite with both love for each other and hatred for Void. The two began to shine. Marcos entire body began to shine a vivid red and Stars began to shine a dazzling orange.

Marco became engulfed in red. A large suit of searing hot red armor formed around him. He stood over 10 feet tall and dwarf others around him. Marco pulled his blade form his sheath and it two transformed to fit his size.

Stars eyes once again where orange in color and she was once again in her butterfly form. "You ready to show Void what we're made of!" Marco nodded. "Good" The two walked through the deserted streets of the castle. There was only one place void could be. The two walked into the castle and down the main hall. The two peered into the the Throne room.

On top of Moons thrown sat Void. His face held his villainous smile once more as he looked down over the fallen victims. Tom, Jorby, Kelly, Ponyhead, Hekapoo, Tallon, Globgor, Elipsa, River, and Moon all sat in chains before him. Void looked over the fallen troops. He began to laugh. "You thought your princess could save you. You put your trust into a peasant. You deserve what happened to you Moon."

Star looked at Marco and nodded her head. The two threw the large oak doors of the throne room open. Both smiled at what was about to happen. "Your time has come Void…" Marco and Stars eyes began to glow a bright orange and red. Stars hand filled with orange energy and Marcos filled with red energy. Void was helpless to stop them. "HOW… HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!"

The two don't respond. Each raise their right hands and aimed at Void. Energy shot out of their hands. The beams intertwined with one another to form a beautiful mix of orange and red. However looks are deceiving. Void was hit straight on and was surrounded by the beam. Finally the two stop firing as Voids screams died out. His body had been completely destroyed. Void still somehow managed to speak. He let out one finale statement. "You think you've won… HA YOU DON'T MAKE THE PLANS I DO! ME… ONLY I KNOW HOW THIS ALL TURNS O…" Voids body fell limp and lifeless. The once great emperor had been reduced to nothing but slug.

Star and Marco transformed back into their normal state of being. "Turns out your dead Void." The two teen laugh at his choice of words. However, it was a bit creepy.

The two teens turn their gaze to their friends and family. "Are you guys alright." The two ran over and begin to break the chains that hold their friends and family. Moon looked at the two perplexed. "How… How are you guys alive." Star and Marco smile. "Long story short. Blame the Blood Moon. Thanks Tom." Star and Marco released all of the captives. The two were swarmed by their friend being enveloped into a massive hug. Tom broke the silence. "No problem Star. Also Marco, Dude you have cheek marks!" Tom lets out a few tears happy that his friends are safe and sound.

"So we should probably start fixing the castle. I need to go find my knights." Moon shook her head. "Marco most of the knights died during the attack. They gave their all to save us and the citizens. Please be careful, we don't know who's left." Marco nodded and walked out of the castle Star followed behind.

The bodies of fallen men lay across the streets of Mewni. The scene was enough to make anyone fear and regret the event that took place. Marco only hoped that his men had survived.

"So what do you want to do first." Star asked, looking into her boyfriend's eyes. "Well I want to find my knights and at least give them a proper burial." Star nodded. The two walked in silence for most of the journey. However, the two were pulled from their silence by a familiar sight. Higgs and most of the royal guard stood over a small table with maps and papers spread all over.

"We need to plan a new assault. Our general and our princess maybe dead but we need to save our people." Higgs had tears visible rolling down her face. She was usually tough but war changes people. Marco walked up behind the knights unnoticed. "So… what are we planning now?"

The entire group turned around to see their general and princess alive. "You're... You're alive!" Higgs exclaimed as she and the rest of the knights began to tear up. They were not tears of sadness, no they were tears of happiness. Marco nodded his head. "Yes we're okay and Void is gone. I'm glad you guys are okay." Marco pulled Higgs up and brought her to eye level. "Thank you for leading the knights in my absence and I thank all of you for standing by our-side." Marco bowed to his knights. "I am forever grateful for your service to the kingdom." Marco stood up and pulled Higgs into a hug. "I'm glad your okay general Diaz." Marco smiled at her formality. "Higgs can you take the knights back to the castle and try and regroup the other knights." Higgs nodded.

Marco turned to Star. "So what do you want to do?" Star looked at Marco with a small smile. "Well now that the "war" is over how about we go and take a break from our lives and rest for a bit." Marco looked at Star with a large smile. "So… you want to go to earth?" Star nodded. "Yea, we need some time to relax." Marco smiled. "Okay lets go tell our friends." The two walked back towards the castle and back into the throne room where Moon and River stood directing citizens. "Hey mom can I ask you something." Moon look back towards Star. "Sure what is it dear."

Star twisted a piece of her hair with her finger. "Well I was hoping you wouldn't mind if me and Marco decided to go to earth for a while to relax. Considering everything that just happened to us." Moon nodded. "Dear it's okay. Me and your father can handle this while your gone."

Marco nodded to Moon and River and then unsheathed his sword. Marco cut the air with blade and a portal formed in front of the two. Star and Marco stepped through to a much needed change of pace. **(However, A lot may happen on earth.)**

**Authors Notes!**

**Yea Star and Marco are back! Void is dead and we move on to some of my personal head cannon for the story!**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Marco should stay alive for the rest of this story and Star died to mwahaha!**

**Xzbro - don't bother digging a grave. Marco and Star will always come back!**

**Starco4everr - Marcos done dying for now… We will see with Shining armor though.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yeah I'M SERIOUS I KILLED STAR DEAL WITH IT! :3**

**Can't wait to write that song chapter but I think Saturday will be a shining armor chapter so Sunday will be the first day on earth after the crazy events.**

**Well here is 18 days worth of writing coming to an end with one of the major plot points. Don't worry though still a lot to write between Star and Marco.**

**Story inspired by Return of the Empire by JollyBritishChap**

**The second bond that is mentioned in the story is a reference to the storyStarfall by GolfAlphaMike and refers to the heart bond on Marcos chest. For more information check out chapter 13, it explains the bond a little but just read all of the story. It's worth it!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Star and Marco walked through the portal and excited into the Diaz household. On the couch sat Marcos parents watching some news show. "Star, Marco what happened!" Mrs. Diaz yelled. Marco rubbed the back of his head. "A lot… I would prefer not to talk about it." Marco was still in his black armor that was covered in blood. "I'm gonna go change." Marco walked up the stairs to his room and pulled out one of his hoodies and a pair of black pants. "Theses will have to do for now."

Mr. and Mrs Diaz looked at Star with worry all over their face. "What happened." Star sighed. "Marcos has been through a lot and a lot of it isn't good." Star sat down next to Ms. diaz on the couch. "It's just hard to explain it all." Mr. and Mrs Diaz nodded.

Marco walked down the stairs. Marco was an emotional mess and he definitely didn't want to put his pain onto Stars shoulders. "Star I'm gonna leave for awhile I need to get some air." Star nodded to Marco. "It's fine, You go and rest."

Marco walked out of the house and into the grass outside. Marco bent down and kissed the ground. 'Thank God I'm alive!' Marco walked down the street. Thoughts began to flood his mind. 'I need to find my friends and see how their doing.' It was a tuesday so Marco headed to Britta's Tacos. Marco walked across town and thoughts once again filled his mind. 'How am I alive. I don't deserve to be. Most of my men are gone.' Marco walked into Britta's Tacos with a long face.

**Song begin with jackies question...**

Janna, Jackie, Ferguson, Chloe, and Alfonso sat in a booth talking. Marco strolled up and cough to get the groups attention. "Hey." Marco waved his hand awkwardly. "Hey Marco. Wheres Star?" Marco sighed. "She back with my parents." Marco sat down and looked at the group. "I don't know what it is, but you seem different to me?" Jackie asked. Marco once again sighed.

"I just came back from a place where people hated me and everything I stand for. A land where my knights are dying for others who don't even care. If I'm not exactly the same safe kid that you knew before. I just came back from a war."

**First verse thing…**

Marco sighed and looked up at his friends. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I… I can't do this." Marco grabbed his scissors and cut a portal to his bed room. Marco never left his bedroom, all he could think about was the royals and his knights.

**Next verse…**

"The very next morning he took a walk through the neighborhood. I thought it's been so long since I've been in a place where everything is good. People laughing and children were playing. And as he watched them he found himself praying."Lord keep em safe here at home in the land of the free."

**End of second Verse…**

Marco could never see the people he loved and cared for hurt again. Marco understood that as future king he would have to protect people but, he never thought that he would have to fight a war.

**Next…**

"Because I just came back from a place where they hated me. And everything I stand for. A land where my knights are dying for others who don't even care. If I'm not same softly kid. That grew up in with a princess next door. I just came back from a war"

"I hope you cherish this sweet way of life. And I hope you know that it comes with a price."

"Chances are I never will be the same. I really don't know anymore. I just came back from a war"

**End…**

Marco once again walked back towards his house. Marco walked through the door and looked at Star. Tears began to fall from his eyes. 'At least she is safe.' Star looked up at her boyfriend and ran over to him. "Is something wrong?" Star rapped Marco in a tight hug. "No… Everything is perfect. I… I just can't believe what happened to my knights. They died because of…" Star cut Marco off. 'NO… don't think like that. You did everything you could to save them. Marco you died trying to help me when it isn't your battle." Star began to cry. "Marco I lost you twice in a month. I… I can't let that happen again. You are the only thing that makes me happy."

Marco pulled Star into an even tighter hug. "I'm sorry but I… I just can't believe we went through all that." Star began to kiss Marco and he kissed back. The two separated just enough to breath. "Marco, I love you and without you there would be no reason to fight." Marco nodded.

Marco was still a complete mess for the next few days but he had come to terms with the war. He would never forget those who sacrificed all but he was thankful that he had Star and she had him.

**Authors Notes**

**I don't know how good this was but it felt right. I would image that Marco would have some type of troma between old memories being brought up from the neverzone to new memories during the war. I will try to make Marcos recovery last a little while so that I don't get pushed aside. However, The next couple of chapters are time skip heavy. (Kind of)**

**Darryl Worley - "I Just Came Back From A War" It's a country song deal with it I'm from the south. ;D Also made sense considering recent events…**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - check pms**

**Xzbro - You can give Void a funeral. Bury him next to his mother maybe.**

**FREFERNA2008 - shush… Check your pms.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Marco awake to his favorite site. Star laid in his arms comforting him after yesterday's events. Marco smiled at her, he knew everything would be okay so long as he had her. Marco sighed and looked at the cloak on the wall. '7:00 o'clock no bad for her.'

All of a sudden the blonde girls eyes fluttered open and looked into his brown orbs. She yawned and stretched her arms before pulling him in closer to her. "Good Morning my knight." Star kissed Marco on the forehead. He smiled at her and blushed a little as well. "Good morning princess." Star shook her head. "On earth call me Star and only Star." Marco rolled his eyes. "Okay then call me Marco. Not Knight, general, Safe kid or anything you have heard in the never dimension." Star rolled her eyes. "Okay yamey." They both began to laugh.

"So you want to go for a walk?" Star nodded her head. "Yes that would be fun." The two got out of bed and got dressed. "You ready?" Star once again nodded her head. "Yea, You ready Marco." Marco picked up his sword and sheathed it. "Yea." Star wasn't going to question it, Marco had lost enough in the past few months.

The two walked down the stairs and were greeted by their parents. "Hey Mijo. Where are you going." Marco waved to the two. "Going for a walk." Mrs. and Mr. Diaz waved to the two as they stepped out. "So you want to walk to school and see how our friends are doing." Marco shrugged. "Sure. Hopefully we don't get forced to go." They both laughed at the thought.

Star and Marco walked down the street towards their school. A bus passed them and the kids waved to them. Star and Marco finally made to school hand in hand and watched as students entered. The two walked up to the front of the building where Jackie and Janna were sitting talking about something irrelevant.

"Hey guys." Star ran up and hugged the two. "How have you guys been." Jackie smiled at Star. "Good, but how are you two… considering…" Jackie couldn't find the words. Marco chimed in finally. "Since I was killed twice, the royals tortured me. I watched Star die before me twice and we had to fight a crazed war mongering emperor. I'd say pretty good." Jackie laughed. "Straight forward for once Diaz." Star and Janna laughed as well.

Marco sighed and looked at Star. "So what is going on at Echo Creek today." Janna shrugged. "Nothing much just people setting up for prom." Star had visible Stars appear in her eyes. "Prom!" Star had seen enough shows and movies to know what that meant. Jackie nodded her head. Star hugged maco and pulled him down to eye level. "Can we go!" Marco sighed and looked at his two friends. "Can we?"

Jackie and Janna shrugged. "We don't see why not. Star did pay the principle a boat load of money just to come here not like he can say no." The four of them laughed. "It sucks that we have class. You guys don't even attend school." Star and Marco laughed. "Yea but keeping track of Star is enough for me." Once again all four were laughing. "Okay see you guys."

Janna and Jackie walked towards their classes. Leaving Marco and Star alone. "So Star you ready to prom." Star thought for a second. "Who am I going with." Marco chuckled. "Me of course. Star I'm your Fiancé. Who else would you go with." Star had a hint of anger on her face. "Thanks a lot, Marco!" Star stormed off down the street. Marco stood in front of the school with a perplexed face. "Wha… What did I do."

Marco thought for a second before he smacked himself on the face. "I'm an idiot." Marco walked down the street. He still couldn't believe he was such a foul. 'Why. You idiot.'

Marco stopped midway down the street realization came over him. Marco pulled out his scissors and cut a portal into the sky. Marco stepped out onto the castle grounds. The castle had been mostly rebuilt after the war and looked as beautiful as ever. Marco was shocked by the sheer beauty.

Marco made his way into the castle and found his way to the throne room. River and Moon were sitting on their thrones overlooking the room. Moon perked up when she saw Marco. "Marco your back where is Star?" Marco frowned. "She is still on earth. I came back to grab some supplies for prom." Moon nodded. "So prom is a dance." She asked with an interested face. Marco nodded his head. "Yea and I messed up so…" Marco walked out of the room and walked up the large Staircase and down a large hallway.

Marco entered his room and grabbed a few things out of his closet and then walked into Stars and grabbed a few more things. Marco walked back through the halls of the castle and walked out onto his and Stars training area that they use. 'This will be perfect.' Marco got to work setting up everything.

Once he was finished he grabbed his scissors and cut open a portal to earth. Marco stepped through to the living room of the Diaz house. His mother and father were sitting on the couch. "Mio what did you do. Star has been upstairs all day crying." Marcos face fell once more. "I'll go talk to her." Marco walked up stairs and knocked on Stars door.

"Star it's me. May I come in." The room was silent until her heard her yell through tears. "NO!" Marcos was on the verge of tears. "Listen Star I'm sorry. I just want to talk to you." Marco heard faint footsteps. Star sat on the other side of the door. "I… I don't want to go to prom." Marco sighed. "Star I know that isn't true. Please will you come out here." The door slowly opened to reveal Star with tears running down her eyes. Marco grabbed Star and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to make it up to you." Marco pulled out his scissors and cut a portal. "Follow me." Star nodded and stepped through the portal. The two stepped out into their training area but it wasn't like it usually was.

Flowers of all different colors lined a path through the train area. To a small arch made out of flowers. Under the arch sat a blank with different patch works of their advenches together.

Marco took Star by the hand and led her down the path. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you. I'm sorry I took away your choose. I should have been more considerate of you." Star pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Marco."

The two sat down on the blanket and shared a quiet dinner together. The dinner was perfect and Star had become her old self once more. Marco sighed and looked at Star, "Well I guess I should ask you this important question. "Star would you go to prom with me." Star pulled Marco to her and crashed her lips into his. "Yes!" Marco smiled and then pulled away. "I want to make something else clear. I know I was a little too forward with the whole Fiancé thing and I just wanted you to know that no matter what you have a choice and that if you think it's way too soon to even consider it then that's okay."

Star thought about it for a second before pulling him in for another kiss. "Well I think it's too soon to consider marriage. I also want you to know that I am definitely not saying no and that yes you are my Fiancé." Marco smiled and snapped his fingers. A small golden band with a pink heart shaped diamond appeared in his hand. "Well I guess you should have one of these then." Star once again pulled him close and kissed him repeatedly. "Yes." She whispered. Marco slid the ring on and the two sat their star gazing. However their was nonStar prettier than the one next to Marco.

**Authors notes**

**Well here is a large head cannon that I've been wanting to make for a while. As you guys can probably guess My Knight, My General, My King is coming to an end soon however, I thought about something and I wanted to ask.**

**Do you guys want me to start a new plot line. This would be something that could effect the entire story. To the point where there would be another 10 - 20 chapter and a crossover sort of. (Be warned that there would be no Starco for a while if you vote yes.)**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yea normal for marco has always been hard. Especially since running with scissors**

**FREFERNA2008 - yea I try to write non happy story lines as much as happy story lines. Also if you guess the plot of this next adventure I will cry. ;D**

**Xzbro - Don't bury them yet… especially that first one**

**Starco4everr - thanks**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The day of the dance finally came. Star as usual was running around last minute trying to make everything perfect. She wore her favorite dress. Not the one that was the most beautiful or even the most expensive. No she wore the dress that made her fall in love with Marco.

Marco on the other hand was getting ready as usual as well. He wore a new suit that was stylized like his Blood Moon Ball attire but the new suit was bigger to fit to him now that he was over 6.2. Marco decided to wear his favorite boots. And finally Marco walked over to his bed side and picked his sheath off the head board post. Marco clipped on the sheath and grabbed his scissors off the desk next to his bed. Marco swung his scissors and as usual it transformed into his broadsword.

Marco heard a knock on the door and opened it. Star stood in her Blood Moon ball dress. Marco smiled at her but he was at a loss of words. Finally he spoke. "You… You look beautiful Mi Princesa." Star giggled a little before pulling him into a hug. "You don't look to bad yourself." The two left and descended the stairway of the Diaz Household.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz where sitting on the couch as the two entered. "Ooo Mijo you look wonderful and Star you look Beautiful." Marco smiled at his parents. "Thanks Dad." The two waved as they exited the room.

Star and Marco stepped outside into the yard where a beautiful white carriage and Stars personal favorite horse waited. "Marco you didn't have to." Marco pulled Star into a hug. "Yes I did, this night has to be perfect for mi Princesa." Star smiled at Marco and the two entered into the carriage.

The two sat down on a beautiful red leather bench and talked about their plans for the night and Mewni." Star and Marco began to tease each other and laughed all the way to the prom. "Now WIld Man, I think we should go to prom before we think about later." Marco grinned and the two stepped out of the carriage.

The young couple was greeted by an unexpected sight. Janna stood before the two in a beautiful skin tight black dress and greeted the two. 'Hey guys, Jackie is inside with her date." Star had a confused look on her face. "Where is your date." Janna smiled. "He will be here." All of a sudden a ring of fire shot from the ground.

"Tom!" Star yelled as she looked back from Tom to Janna. "I knew it!" Star yelled. Janna laughed and Tom walked up to the three. "Hey guys." The group hugged and greeted each other. "Okay, you guys ready to go in." Marco asked. The group nodded their heads.

The group of friends entered to see that not many people were dancing. Most stayed to the outside of the dance floor eating and drinking. Star leaned onto Marcos shoulder and gave him the signature puppy dog eyes. "Can we dance." Marco smiled. "Yes just give me a second."

Marco fished into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small disk. Marco walked up to the dj and handed it to him. The dj nodded and Marco walked back over to Star. "What did you give him?" Marco just smirked .

The first song ended and Marco pulled Star out to the floor. "Our Song Mi Princesa." The music began to play and the two began to dance. The song of course was the blood moon ball and Marco wanted to make sure they got their dance this time. Marco spun Star around the dance floor dipping her and the two moved like clock work. They looked like they had been partners for ever. Marco stared into Stars eyes and she did the same. "This is perfect." Marco hummed as the two waltzed together. After a few more seconds of dancing the two looked away from one another as the crowd looked on with astonishment. "Hey Star look up." Star moved her head above them to see the moon as red as could be.

"Our souls are bounded Marco. The Blood Moon chose us and I wouldn't have it any other way." Finally the song ended and Marco dipped Star one last time and pulled her into a passionate kiss as the finale notes played.

The rest of the night the couple spent the time chatting with friends and catching up on what happened. They also spent time dancing together lost in each other eyes. Finally there was one last thing to announce. Prom King and Queen. To no surprise Britney and Her boyfriend won.

"Marco I wanted to win that." Marco laughed. "Star I had us removed. Your already my princess, you don't need that crown to prove who you are." Star smiled and pulled Marco into a hug. "Come on wild man, lets go." Marco nodded and the two walked to their carriage. The night ended as the two lay in bed together asleep as the world around them lay peaceful.

**The NEXT MORNING…**

Marco awake to Star laying next to him. "Good Morning Mi Princesa." Star smiled and kissed him passionately. Marco rolled out of bed and began to get dressed. "Where are you going. I didn't want to lose my Wild Man." Marco smiled at her. "Star you have to go see your mother remember. I will go make you some breakfast." Marco walked down stairs as Star got dressed and head down stairs.

The two ate their pancakes and talked about prom and the night after. Marco picked up his and her dishes and put them in the sink. "I'll see you later Star." Marco cut open a portal and allowed Star to step through.

Star had been gone for over an hour and Marco was beginning to worry. "Where is she." Marco spoke out loud. Marco looked around the room and noticed that some picture of him and Star where missing. 'Funny I thought I left a picture right here.' Marco was looking at an end table next to the couch.

Marco parents walked down the Stairs and notice Marco looking worried about the house. "Honey what's wrong." Marco looked away from the end table and towards his parents. "Pictures of Star are missing." Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had a confused look on their face.

"Marco honey… who is Star?" Marcos eyes widened. "You don't know who Star is. The magical princess from another dimension that I'm engaged to. That has helped me through so much It's unexplainable and the women that I would lay my life down for. You don't remember her!"

**The end?!**

**Authors Notes**

**So last chance to change the new ark. I can change course in few words but do we want to see this play out or no.**

**Xzbro - yea…**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - so what do you think about the plot?**

**Starco4everr - thank you!**


	21. Chapter 20 the end

**Ending remarks.**

**Well this will probably be the last chapter in this story but fear not the story will continue under the name Separate but not forgotten. To end this I just wanted to say thanks to all the follower of the story and a special thanks to Star's Keyblade4114, Xzbro, Starco4everr, and FREFERNA2008 for the support.**

**I also want to give mention to the stories that inspired me**

**Blackwolfwrites - The sign of the moon**

**GolfAlphaMikes - Starfall**

**JollyBritishChaps, The sovereign's Resurgence, Return of the Empire, and, The Princess and Her Knight.**

**And many more but these were the Main three. **

**Hope everyone will enjoy my next project as much as this one.**


End file.
